


La muerte nunca es un final

by Ridsclane



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Angst, Bullying, Drama, F/M, Lemon, Qrow es un hdp, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridsclane/pseuds/Ridsclane
Summary: Qrow tenía una relación con Summer, pero cuando ella cae en coma debido a un accidente, las esperanzas de volverla a ver con vida son bajas, después de unos años decide seguir con su vida.





	1. Seguir adelante

Algunos años antes del comienzo de la historia

Un grupo de 2 hombres y una mujer se encontraban en la sala de espera de un hospital cuando un hombre rubio llegó corriendo.  
—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó agitado pues acababa de llegar corriendo.  
—Summer tuvo un accidente, las esperanzas de que se recupere son casi nulas —contestó uno de los hombres.  
—No seas tan pesimista por Dios —dijo el de cabello plateado.  
—No empiecen con sus discusiones aquí, no es el momento ni el lugar —dijo la mujer rubia con una voz muy autoritaria.  
—Lo lamento Glynda, no quise empezar.  
—Está bien, James.  
El peliplateado los miró, estaba algo celoso de ellos, tenían años en una especie de relación no definida. A él siempre le gustó, pero no confesó sus sentimientos por no "arruinar" su amistad, ahora era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y/u objetar algo.  
—¿Estás bien Ozpin? Te ves pensativo, si quieres puedes ir a dormir a tu casa, has estado aquí desde ayer —comentó la rubia, colocando su mano sobre su hombro enseñal de consuelo y comprensión. Ozpin instintivo cerró los ojos, era reconfortante, se sentía tan bien cerca de ella, eran estas pequeñas acciones las que lo habían mantenido enamorado por algo más de 20 años.  
20 años de sufrir en silencio, ella siempre leía su mente, Glynda siempre estaba allí, la más responsable, comprensiva, entre otras más cualidades, era la mujer de toda su maldita vida. Empezaba a relajarse, pero una voz familiar lo sacó de su trance.  
—Lo sentimos señor, ya debe salir, la hora de visita terminó.  
—¡Sólo un maldito segundo más! ¡Por favor! —gritó Qrow Branwen, el hombre más desafortunado del mundo.  
—Qrow por favor, no hagas una escena —lo trató de tranquilizar Taiyang, su amigo y cuñado.  
—¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡No puedes entenderlo!  
Glynda miró a Ozpin y luego a James, ninguno sabía que decir, ¿qué podrían decir? Al final de cuentas tenía razón, sólo él mismo podía comprender su propio dolor.  
—¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! ¿Cómo está mi novia? ¿Cómo está Summer? —Qrow siguió al doctor que atendía a su futura esposa.  
—Lo sentimos señor, no está respondiendo como esperábamos y...  
—¡No me joda! ¡¿Qué mierda se supone que significa eso?!  
—Significa que es mejor que no confíe mucho en que volverá, porque las esperanzas son del 1%.  
Qrow se quedó congelado por un segundo, pero volvió a reaccionar violentamente cuando el médico iba a abrir la boca para proponerle lo que ya sabemos que se hace en estos casos —. Ni se le ocurra sugerirlo, sé lo que dirá y no, no quiero matarla.

El médico iba a decir algo más, sin embargo se arrepintió al final y sólo asintió con la cabeza para después irse.  
Sus amigos se fueron por un café, lo dejaron solo para que meditara lo sucedido, cuando se ponía en ese estado era mejor alejarse.

Qrow se sentó en una banca y pensó: ¿por qué la desgracia siempre me persigue? ¿Por qué yo? . Desde que tiene uso de razón siempre ha tenido mala suerte. Es como dicen, algunos nacen con estrella y otros estrellados. Miró su anillo, el otro lo tenía Summer puesto aunque mejor se lo quitó, no fuera a ser que alguien de allí se lo robara, en este país le roban hasta a los muertos. Después de 5 años de una relación estable estaba dispuesto a casarse, no entiende como todo salió tan mal. Recordó que estaba en clases cuando le llamaron del hospital, su novia acaba de hacer las compras y un imbécil le tiró el carro encima, lo odiaba, odiaba a todo el mundo. ¿Cómo podría reponerse de esto? ¿Cómo podría superarla? ¿Qué haría con tanto odio acumulado? Las autoridades eran una basura, el sujeto ese se dio a la fuga y no lo encontraron, nadie lo hará, pensar en que ese tipejo seguiría su vida como si nada le revolvía el estómago.

—La justicia no sirve —pensó, tenía un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar de impotencia, volvía a caer en la soledad y en la desesperación —. Ella no volverá —dijo con un hilo de voz.  
—Amigo, despertará, ya verás —dijo el peliplateado al mismo tiempo que le extendía un café.

Quizás fue la última vez que tomó café, se refugió en el alcohol nuevamente, Summer lo había ayudado a salir de eso y podría decirse que por ella volvió a caer en el vicio. Así de burlona era la vida.  
Los años pasaban y pasaban, pero no despertaba, ¿lo haría alguna vez? esa pregunta no lo dejaba dormir por las noches, cada una de ellas por 6 años seguidos y más.


	2. Poco a poco

Qrow va todos los días a verla, le deja flores, besa su frente, le hace cartas contándole todo lo que ha hecho en el día, lo que ha leído en el periódico, no quiere que cuando despierte se sienta perdida. Jamás encontraron al responsable, Qrow piensa que sí lo hicieron, pero el sujeto debió tener lo suficiente para comprar su libertad.   
Sus amigos se reúnen todos los viernes en un café, hoy no era la excepción, además invitaron a Qrow que siempre se había negado.   
—Allí viene Qrow, actúen normal.  
—Si dices esas cosas, obviamente no actuaremos natural, idiota —dijo Raven, la hermana gemela de Qrow.   
—Perdón —respondió Taiyang, encogiendose de hombros.   
—Hola amigos.   
—Hola Qrow —respondieron todos al unísono.   
—¿Y James? ¿No vino? Es un milagro.   
—Sabemos que no te agrada mucho —contestó Glynda un poco a la defensiva, acción que no pasó desapercibida para Ozpin.   
—¿Entonces no vino por mí? —Qrow fingió preocupación.   
—Iba a recoger a alguien al aeropuerto.   
—Ya veo.   
Todos tomaron café, excepto Qrow que tomó alcohol, mucho alcohol, sus amigos se miraron preocupados, Qrow podía leer sus mentes a través de sus miradas, sin embargo, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ya había tocado fondo.   
—Qrow, seré directo —éste alzó la mirada y lo miró fijamente—. Estamos preocupados por ti, mira, sabes que más que tu jefe, soy tu amigo, nosotros levantamos esa Universidad juntos, vuelve a trabajar con nosotros, sabemos que ya te estás quedando sin fondos. Qrow miró su cerveza, tenía razón Ozpin, no podía seguir así, ya habían pasado 6 años, quizás 7, ya no lo recordaba ni lo contaba.   
—Lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo? —le dio el último sorbo a su cerveza y se fue, dejando a sus amigos preocupados.

Qrow llegó a casa y se tumbó en su sillón, pensó y pensó hasta quedarse dormido. Soñó con Summer, con lo felices que eran. Cuando despertó vio un mensaje de su cuñado Taiyang y decía: decídete pronto, los años no vuelven. Sabía que tenía razón, sin embargo era demasiadas fácil para él decirlo, no se encontraban en su situación. Aunque todos le decían que lo entendían, lo cierto era que nadie podía hacerlo.

En la sala de su casa se encontraban muchas fotos de ellos, juntos y felices, las miró con nostalgia.   
—Quizás ya es hora de seguir adelante sin ti —tomó una foto entre sus manos —ya han pasado varios años y he sobrevivido, creo que ya es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso. Lamento no poder resistir mucho más.


	3. Un paso hacia la superación

Qrow aceptó la propuesta de Ozpin, ya había pasado un mes desde que se lo aconsejó y ahora estaban allí, rumbo a su salón de clases.   
—Me alegra que tomaras esta decisión, no te arrepentirás, es un gran paso hacia la superación.   
—Gracias por esperarme.   
—No te preocupes, para eso están los amigos —llegaron a su salón, abrió la puerta Ozpin, Qrow se armó de valor. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo contacto con otras personas que no fueran sus amigos —. Buenos días, su profesor anterior ya no seguirá dando esta clase, Qrow Branwen será su nuevo profesor, sean respetuosos, él tiene tanto dominio del tema como el anterior, así que los temas seguirán impartiendose de acuerdo al programa. Bueno, si no tienen dudas me retiro.   
Qrow esperó que Ozpin se fuera y habló —buenos días, soy Qrow Branwen y seré su maestro de morfosintaxis del español, ¿qué es lo último que vieron? Para empezar desde allí y no perder más el tiempo.   
Una chica de no más de 20 años alzó la mano, tenía el cabello plateado, los ojos de un azul fuerte, era joven y hermosa, pensó.   
Qrow parpadeo un par de veces, el salón estaba en silencio, pareció eterno, el profesor estaba congelado ante su figura y sus largas piernas que la hacían lucir un poco más grande de lo que era, ella seguía allí, inexpresiva, con la mano levantada.   
—¿Profesor? —preguntó ella desconcertada, empezaba a cansarse.   
—Sí, dígame —Qrow por fin salió de su trance y habló.   
—Nos quedamos en... —y Qrow no volvió a escuchar, veía sus labios moverse, no podía concentrarse en nada, lo había cautivado, pero la realidad lo golpeó de nuevo cuando un alumno del fondo habló.   
—Ya cállate Winter, deja de ser tan presumida.  
—Ese nombre —pensó Qrow, una estación del año, como Summer, lo deprimió. La peliplateada lo miró, le empezaron a tirar palelitos y aviones, a burlarse, a callarla, a insultarla, Winter sólo miraba a Qrow, con la esperanza de que los detuviera, pero no lo hizo. Éste último tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, de nuevo en trance.   
Winter no lo soportó más, metió sus útiles a su mochila y se dispuso a irse, alguien le metió el pie para que se cayera y funcionó.   
El eco de su caída y las risas hicieron que Qrow volteara a verla, por fin. La alumna colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre el suelo y se levantó, alzó la mirada, esperaba ver la del profesor, que la ayudara a levantarse, pero no lo hizo.   
Sus miradas se cruzaron, Winter se levantó y se fue, lentamente, ¿cómo podía seguir teniendo esperanzas? Ella quería que la detuviera, pero no lo hizo. Que la regañara por salirse de su clase, pero no lo hizo. Sólo la siguió con la mirada.   
—¡Quiere llorar! ¡Quiere llorar! ¡Quiere llorar! —empezaron a gritar todos en unísono, ella se colocó en el marco de la puerta y volteó a ver al profesor una última vez.   
—¡Ya lárgate si te vas a ir! —gritó alguien de por allí y salió, salió corriendo, apretando los dientes y los puños.   
Qrow no pensaba más que en Summer, cuando se controló siguió con su clase, como si nada hubiera pasado, al igual que los demás.

* * *

Al finalizar las clases Qrow se dirigió a su auto, volteó de pura casualidad a la izquierda y la vio allí, siendo empujada por unos alumnos, se preguntó porque la odiaban tanto. Winter tomó su bici, uno la tomó del hombro, ella miró a Qrow, la rabia invadió su cuerpo.   
—¿Te gusta el profe nuevo? ¿Eh? Perra —dijo el malhechor.   
—Me dices "perra" una vez más y...   
—Perra —fingió su acento alemán, Winter no se controló y lo golpeó, los otros 3 sujetos fueron a atacarla.

Qrow sólo parpadeo más deprisa, ella les ganó sin problemas, llegaron unos sujetos de seguridad y la empezaron a cuestionar.   
—Yo... Es que ellos empezaron, lo juro. Lo lamento, pero no iba a dejarme.   
—No es verdad, ella empezó —dijo uno de ellos y el resto le dio la razón.   
—Pe-pero... —tartamudeó, respiró y continuó —el profesor Branwen lo vio todo, él... —volteó para señalarlo, pero ya no estaba.

* * *

Qrow llegó a su casa y guardó su maleta, se sentó en su sofá preferido y cuando iba a encender la televisión, recibió una llamada de Ozpin.   
—Hola.   
—Amm... Hola Qrow, ¿estás en tu casa?   
—Sí, ¿por qué?   
—Bueno, una de tus alumnas está aquí en la dirección, golpeó a unos de sus compañeros, ella asegura que lo viste y puedes justificar sus actos, su versión es que fue en defensa personal.   
—No sé de que habla.  
—Ya veo, gracias.   
—Por nada —colgó.

* * *

—Lo sentimos señorita Schnee, pero no podemos confirmar que su versión sea la correcta, y la de ellos tampoco, pero son mayoría y... 

—De acuerdo —ella bajó la mirada.   
—Por ser su primera falta no pasará nada, váyase con una advertencia solamente. Que no vuelva a ocurrir señorita.   
—No ocurrirá de nuevo —dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y se iba al estacionamiento a por su bicicleta. Sin embargo, no estaba, sacó de su mochila su celular y le marcó a alguien, pero decidió colgar e irse caminando a casa.

Cuando por fin llegó a casa, dos horas después de lo previsto encontró a sus hermanos menores jugando videojuegos.   
—¿Cómo te fue Winter? —dijo su hermana menor sin apartar la mirada del televisor.   
—Bien, gracias por preguntar.   
—Ya puedes comer, sólo calienta tu comida.   
—De acuerdo —fue a la cocina, no había nadie ni las sirvientas, le tocaba comer sola —, creo que es la hora de su merienda de ellas también. Vaya primer mes aquí.

* * *

Qrow se acostó a dormir al finalizar su plan de clases del día de mañana, no podía evitar pensar en su alumna y eso lo hacía sentir culpable, pero debía seguir con su vida ¿no?   
—¿Por qué la traté tan mal? —se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, Qrow se levantó y buscó su lista con los nombres de los alumnos, leyó  _Schnee_  y entendió porque tanto odio hacia ella.

La familia Schnee de procedencia alemana estaba monopolizando todo lo que podía, ahora habían llegado a su estado a robarle trabajo a empleados humildes, para ser honesto él también sentía aberración hacia los  _Schnee._  Se reprendió, debía empezar a ser más profesional.


	4. Un paso más hacia delante

Winter miró y miró la lista de posibles candidatos para ser sus tutores de maestría, únicamente estaba Qrow Branwen.   
—Debe ser una broma —maldijo por lo bajo. Quería irse a casa, quería volver a Alemania, esta decisión había sido la peor de su vida, vino en busca de nuevas experiencias, amigos y quizás de una pareja, esto último le causó un dolor en el pecho. Llegó con muchas ilusiones y esperanzas, llena de vida, creía que allí nadie la conocería, que podría empezar una vida nueva desde cero. Nunca había estado tan equivocada.   
Guardó el papel y se fue a su clase —. ¿Por qué no logro conseguir amigos? —se cuestionó internamente. Quizás debía estudiar con un profesor privado como lo hacían sus dos hermanos menores. Un jalón en su mochila hizo que cayera de espaldas y la sacara bruscamente de sus pensamientos.   
—¿Ahora qué? —miró.   
—Esto te pasa por meterte con nuestros novios —dijeron unas tipas que en su maldita vida había visto jamás. Se la llevaron al baño de mujeres y le tiraron sus cosas por el inodoro, a ella al bote de basura cuando salió dejó las cosas allí y fue a clases.   
—Lamento llegar tarde, ¿me permite pasar? —le dijo Winter al profesor de morfosintaxis del español. Qrow la vio, sucia, su ropa blanca llena de basura, pero nuevamente no dijo nada, la ignoró y siguió con la clase. Winter no supo como interpretar eso, ¿era un sí?, ¿un no?, ¿un "me da igual"? Abrió la boca nuevamente para preguntar, pero Qrow volteó justo a tiempo y le ganó la palabra.   
—¿Vas a meterte o no? Hagas lo que hagas sólo cierra la maldita puerta —dijo con el tono más horrible que pudo. Winter se hizo pequeñita, su corazón se apretó, colocó una mano en su pecho y caminó hacia su lugar. Todos rieron.

La clase fue una eternidad para ella, toda la maldita clase lo fue. Pensaba que la gente era cálida con los extranjeros, no entendía qué pasaba, no podía comprender porque incluso los profesores la odiaban. La primer semana de clases lo toleraba porque creyó que era la bienvenida a los nuevos o algo parecido, pero el acoso fue constante y no paraba, incluso cada vez se hacía peor. Ahora hasta con sus cosas se metían, quería dejar de ser tan sumisa, de hecho no lo era para nada, sabía defensa personal, el manejo de armas y cualquier otro detalle, había estado entrenando de forma militarizada durante toda su juventud. Nunca le había faltado confianza en sí misma,  _hasta ahora_.   
Cuando al fin la clase se dio por concluida se acercó al profesor —disculpe, profesor Branwen... —dijo con la mirada baja y miedo en su voz —y-yo...   
—Habla demonios, odio que tartamudees.   
—Lo-lo siento... Sólo... Me recomendaron a... Bueno... Estoy haciendo mi maestría y quería saber si está libre para ayudarme, me dijeron que lo buscara y...   
—No.   
—¿No...? ¿No está libre?   
—No, dije que no, ¿acaso estás sorda?   
—No. Disculpe señor —dijo con una voz entrecortada y salió corriendo.   
—¿Qué pasa Qrow? ¿Por qué estás siendo así con esa pobre chica? Ni siquiera estás ocupado —se reprimió mentalmente.

Había tenido un día de mierda, las cuentas por Summer en el hospital ascendían a más de lo que podía pagar, se había vuelto un adicto a beber, su vida se iba al demonio y se desquitaba con esa pobre chica que lo tenía cautivado desde que la vio. Necesitaba ser malo, seguir así, aunque doliera, ella se lo agradecería. No quería arrastrarla con él, empezaba a sentirse en el dilema del erizo.   
—Me estoy volviendo loco.

* * *

—Hola Qrow, qué bueno que viniste.   
—Hola Ozpin.  
—Y dime, ¿la señorita Schnee si fue a buscarte? Te recomendé para ser su asesor de tesis.   
—Ah.   
—Sé que necesitas el dinero, ella es millonaria, ¿no aceptaste verdad?   
—No, estoy muy ocupado últimamente.   
—Qrow, sabemos que mientes —intervino Glynda. Qrow tomó un sorbo de licor y la ignoró.   
—Acepta Qrow, por favor, los gastos del hospital son muy elevados.   
—Lo pensaré, ya déjenme en paz.

Qrow salió de allí muy molesto, fue a su lugar favorito donde siempre se sentaba con Summer, su ausencia se sentía como un vacío en toda su existencia, cómo si la falta de ella en su vida se hubiera llevado todo lo que él era.   
Él ya no era él, él ya no se sentía como él. Se odiaba, siempre pensaba en todo lo que pudo haber hecho diferente y no hizo, todo era tan sólo el principio de futuras malas decisiones. La locura invadía su cuerpo y su mente, estaba tan sumido en esa depresión que sentía que sería capaz de lo peor, sus amigos no eran suficientes. Ellos no eran Summer.

* * *

—¿Por qué el profesor me odiará, madre? —Winter preguntó a su progenitora que acababa de escuchar todo lo que ella tenía que decir, era la primera vez que era abierta de sus sentimientos con alguien.   
—No lo sé, pero creo que deberías preguntárselo directamente.   
—Madre, claro que no.  
—Esto no es Francia o Alemania, aquí puedes ser diferente, sé libre.  
—Gracias madre, casi nunca... nos visita, ¿qué la trae por aquí?   
—Pues vengo a hablar con tu padre.   
—Oh, vale, él no tardará en llegar.  
—¿Me sirves otra copa de vino? Por favor, hija.   
—Claro, vuelvo en seguida —salió de la habitación en busca de más alcohol para su madre, empezó a recordar en qué momento se volvió una adicta a las bebidas embriagantes, la imagen de su profesor se le vino a la mente, eran iguales.

¿Cuál sería el motivo de Qrow?, el de su madre era su padre, uno violento, controlador e interesado. Estaba segura que habría un pleito, así que invitó a sus hermanos menores al cine después de llevarle el vino a su mamá. Ya no quería que siguieran sufriendo todo lo que ella pasó, aunque evidentemente también les tocó parte de ello, eran muy jóvenes todavía para sentir el grado de rencor que ella sentía. Además de todos los problemas psicológicos que acarreaba por la culpa de ambos padres.

La Schnee se había autovalorizado muchas veces como para saber que tenía  _daddy issues,_  lo supo desde que conoció a Ironwood, era todo un hombre, era esa figura paterna que buscaba desesperadamente. Y aunque fuese como un padre para ella eso no impedía que fantaseara con una relación con él, pero la realidad siempre estaba presente. Eran cosas de adolescentes después de todo.


	5. Un paso hacia atrás

Qrow dejó que le mandaran una tarea por correo a petición de sus alumnos y aprovechó ese pretexto para decirle a Winter que aceptaba ser su asesor y que la esperaba en su cubículo para ponerse de acuerdo con los detalles.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de mi vida Summer? —preguntaba a aquella vieja foto que tenía de ambos —. Te extraño.

Era la pregunta obligada, no entendía porque le ocurrió a él de entre tantas personas, uno siempre va por la vida escuchando historias de gente desafortunada y jamás crees que te pasará a ti, pero cuando te ocurre...

Un "toc-toc" de la puerta lo sacó nuevamente de sus pensamientos, rápidamente guardó la foto en un cajón, el anillo de Summer lo tiró en su chaqueta.  
—Pase.  
—Buenas tardes profesor, ¿me llamó?   
—Sí, no me contestaste el correo.  
—Oh, lo lamento, no suelo revisarlo mucho.  
—No hay problema, bueno amm... acepto ser tu asesor, si la oferta todavía sigue en pie.  
—Claro señor.   
—Bueno, ¿cuándo podríamos vernos?  
—En el momento que quiera señor.  
—¿Te parece bien mañana a las 2?  
—Me parece perfecto.  
—Te mandaré la dirección por correo, esta ves revísalo, por favor.  
—Sí, señor —asintió con la cabeza —¿es todo señor?  
—Sólo deja de decirme "señor", me haces sentir viejo.

La joven sólo arqueó una ceja y el mayor la miró frustrado, ella esperaba un regaño, pero no ocurrió. Extrañamente su profesor se encontraba de mejor humor, sin darse cuenta sonrío.

—¿Pasa algo? —cada vez que ella sonreía, el corazón de Qrow daba un vuelco, le recordaba tanto a su prometida.  
—Nada, profesor. Me retiró, nos vemos mañana —y así lo hizo, salió de la habitación, dejándolo con la intención de decirle que se quedara un rato más, que no quería estar solo.

* * *

Eran las 2 en punto, y Qrow no aparecía, el mesero tomó su orden como 3 veces, pero ella quería esperar a que su profesor llegara para comer juntos, a la cuarta vez ordenó, su estómago empezaba a rugir.

—No vendrá —pensó y se deprimió nuevamente.

¿Por qué la vida la trataba tan mal? ¿Por qué hasta su profesor la odiaba? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Ser una Schnee? ¿Por qué un nombre tendría que definir quién era? Sabía la mala fama que su familia estaba creando, sobre explotando trabajadores, haciendo cosas ilegales, tratos ilegales, haciéndose de todo con sus absurdos monopolios, el colmo sería meterse en política aunque estaba segura que su padre ya lo estaba pensando.

Suspiró.   
Esperó.

La realidad era que Qrow llegó puntual, pero no se atrevió a sentarse a su lado, la miraba desde una contra esquina, la admiraba, su hermosa cabellera blanca que relucía entre todos, era tan sobresaliente y ella ni lo notaba. Se preguntó si su cabello era pintado, una peluca o natural, las personas albinas existían después de todo así que no le extrañó la tercera posibilidad.

—Él es un hombre casado después de todo, seguramente su esposa no quiso que viniera, sería muy extraño, además las mujeres mayores le temen a las jovencitas —lo justificó en silencio como siempre lo hacía.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que terminó de comer, alzó su mirada una última vez, buscándolo —quizás yo me equivoqué de lugar.

Qrow seguía parado en el mismo rincón, controlando sus ansías de salir corriendo a disculparse con esa pobre chica desafortunada, pero era un cobarde.

* * *

El lingüista decidió ir con su amigo Ozpin, aunque Taiyang era su mejor amigo, ciertamente era un asco en cuanto a consejos.

—Cuando vienes a verme siempre es por algo... "malo".  
—Sólo necesito desahogarme.  
—Adelante.  
—La chica alemana me gusta.  
—Querrás decir: la niña. ¿Sabes que es menor de edad no?  
—¿Lo es?  
—Sé que se ve mayor, pero es una "niña genio", creo que por eso no tiene amigos, a las personas mediocres no les gusta ver sobresalir a otros.  
—Lo sé, esa es la mentalidad.  
—Mira Qrow, te dijimos que te consigas a alguien más, sí, pero no una niña. No sabe lo que quiere, además... con sus problemas es muy probable que sea el tipo de chica que se enamora de cualquier persona que sea amable, ya que nadie lo ha sido nunca...   
—También lo pensé.   
—¿Eso era todo?   
—Sí.

Después de su charla Qrow se fue a casa, pensó en rendirse con todo, pero al final, uno no parece tomar las decisiones, sino que ellas se apoderan de uno.


	6. Desafío

Qrow se encontraba en su cubículo, se preguntaba si estaría bien seguir con su vida, el día anterior había dejado plantada a Winter y lo peor del caso era que no se sentía culpable en absoluto, ella era tan tonta e ingenua que seguro le creería cualquier excusa que le diera, trataba de sentirse culpable por pensar así, sin embargo, la sensación de poder reinaba en él, saber que de alguna manera la tenía en la palma de su mano lo embriagaba de control, jamás en su vida se había sentido así y le encantaba.   
—Me pregunto si podré tirarmela —se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, se encontraba sólo, pero no se arriesgaría a que alguien supiera sus planes.   
Qrow también recordó que con Summer todo era diferente, era amor y comprensión, superación mutua, en pocas palabras era una relación perfecta. Se preguntó también, cómo sería una relación con Winter, aunque a ella sólo la podía ver con morbo.   
—¿50 sombras de mí? —se preguntó un poco asustado por el sujeto en que se convertía, aunque pensándolo bien, siempre fue así, un mujeriego —. Summer... Me haces tanta falta, sin ti ya perdí el rumbo de quién soy —tomó entre sus manos una foto vieja de ellos dos tomándose las manos y suspiró. De repente el sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos dolorosos, de alguna manera lo agradeció —. Pase, está abierto.   
—Buenos días profesor Branwen —Winter se asomó por la puerta y él le hizo el gesto de que entrara.   
—Dime que se te ofrece.   
—Bueno... No vengo por una explicación o algo así, sé que es un hombre ocupado profesor, sólo quisiera saber cuando podríamos reagendar.   
Al descarado y despreocupado hombre delante de ella se le había olvidado por un segundo lo que hizo.   
—Oh cierto, ¿puedes hoy? —preguntó Qrow tan desganado como pudo, no había ni una pizca de remordimiento y encima de todo, sentía como se le nublaba la mente de nuevo. Hacerla sufrir era tan fácil que lo emocionaba de alguna forma.   
—Oh... Seguro.   
—Bueno, en mi departamento tengo unos libros, podríamos ir después de clases, salgo a las 2, ¿tú ya saliste? —preguntó sin realmente interesarle la respuesta, sólo quería jugar con ella, se maldijo por un segundo.   
—Ah... —exclamó sorprendida, lo miró fijamente con esos ojos azules, tan puros e inocentes —ah, claro, ya salí señor, puedo esperar... Aunque quizás sea mejor ir a mi casa, tengo muchos libros allí, en diferentes idiomas claro.   
—Mmmmm de acuerdo —Qrow parpadeó unas cuantas veces y ella seguía allí —¿se te ofrece algo más? La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Winter, tanto que se sonrojó de vergüenza, ella no se había percatado de que su actitud era rara.   
—No señor, bueno... ¿A qué hora sale? Para ir a comer a mi casa y volver o comer aquí cerca...   
—Salgo en una media hora, yo te aviso ¿sí?   
—De acuerdo, señor. Gracias de antemano —dicho esto se retiró.   
Qrow por supuesto mentía, quería probar si su teoría era cierta. Winter por su lado esperó la media hora y más. La Schnee quería ir a comer, pero estaba segura que en el momento que fuera a irse, él llegaría, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse lo vio llegar.   
—Hola, pensé que ya te habías ido.   
—No se preocupe, ¿nos vamos?   
—De acuerdo —Qrow abrió la puerta de su auto y desde adentro la de ella, hizo un ademán para que entrara y así lo hizo su alumna. Mientras ella le contaba de su tesis y todas las ideas que tenía, él se concentraba en otras cosas.   
—¿Si me la iré a tirar hoy? No parece el tipo de chica que tome la iniciativa, en cualquier caso traje condones. Realmente la boba me esperó más de la media hora, ¿tan enamorada está o qué? Aunque no parece enamorada... —pensó el conductor y la miró de reojo, ella continuaba hablando entusiasmada —. Es toda una ñoña y matadita.  
La peliblanca por su lado notó que la miró, este gesto le erizó la piel, odiaba ser observada, siempre tratando de ser tan perfecta y educada, así la habían criado, siempre siendo observada porque una señorita casi de la realeza debía comportarse "así y asa". Cuando llegaron fue un alivio para ella, tanto que casi suelta un suspiro.   
—¿Es aquí?   
—Sí, señor.   
Qrow se estacionó y ambos bajaron, entraron a la mansión y la Schnee pidió a los sirvientes no ser molestada. Cuando llegaron a su biblioteca privada fue ella la que habló primero.   
—¿Seguro que no quiere algo de tomar profesor?   
—Seguro —Qrow se dirigió a buscar libros que podrían ayudarla, realmente su biblioteca personal era exquisita, cuando finalmente tomó los más útiles se sentó a su lado para leerlos con ella.   
—Gracias señor, ¿usted tiene libros diferentes?   
—Sí, sólo que no hablo tantos idiomas como tú.   
—Gracias señor —eso en su mente era un halago, sin embargo para él no —¿usted que lenguas habla?   
—Inglés y español —Branwen ni se molestó en regresarle la pregunta, no le interesaba, nada de ella le interesaba mas que llevársela a la cama, ella no era un reto. En la vida de los hombres sólo hay dos tipos de mujeres: las difíciles con las que quiere una relación formal y las fáciles que son puro sexo. Y su alumna era, para sus ojos, el segundo tipo de mujer.   
—Qué genial señor —Winter abrió la boca para decirle los que ella hablaba, pero mejor cayó, pensó que seguramente era muy obvio, Qrow le parecía un hombre muy inteligente así que podía intuir los idiomas que ella dominaba.   
Qrow se sorprendió al notar que ella no se entristeció al ver que no le preguntó nada de ella, parecía ni importanle el contarle de su vida, normalmente así eran las personas y más las mujeres, siempre hablando y hablando, esto lo motivó a preguntar sobre ella —. Entonces... ¿No eres de aquí?   
Winter alzó la mirada sorprendida —no señor, ¿se sigue notando mi acento? Eh estado practicando desde la primera clase.   
El profesor casi cierra los ojos al sentir que ya empezaría a parlotear, pero no ocurrió —. No, vas bien, sólo lo decía porque no sueles hablar de ti.   
—Oh eso, ammm... Es que no me ha preguntado, además no me gusta hablar de mí, así somos en Alemania señor.   
—Eso lo explica —. Asintió con la cabeza la menor y continuó con su lectura, pero la volvió a interrumpir —. ¿Cuántos años tienes?   
—17 señor.   
Qrow empezaba a desesperarse, sentía un deseo sexual incontrolable, llevaba años en abstinencia y todo eso se acumulaba en él, es un ser humano después de todo, así que la tomó de la cintura y la jaló hacia él.   
—Señor, ¿qué cree que hace? —dijo ligeramente asustada, pero sin apartarlo.   
—A lo que vinimos niña y deja de decirme señor, me haces sentir viejo.   
—¿A lo que vinimos? ¿De qué habla?   
—Me invitaste a tu casa, es el viejo truco de "vamos a ver una película a mi casa" o netflix, lo que sea.   
—¡Ah! ¡Esto lo he visto en las películas! Demonios señor, claro que no, eso sería poco profesional —dijo mientras lo apartaba y ella se alejaba.   
—¿Eh?   
—Sólo lo invité porque no iba a ir a casa de un desconocido, ¡aunque sea mi profesor! Capaz quiere vender mis órganos o algo.  
—Realmente eres una dramática —suspiró y continuó —no sabes nada de la vida, tienes 17 años y ¿no sales o algo así?   
Ante la pregunta Winter sólo se encogió de hombros, no supo que responder, tenía razón, no tenía amigos, nunca los ha tenido, sólo conocidos de la familia, ella no se sentía de su edad, se llevaba mejor con gente mayor, siempre ha sido así. Qrow al notarla deprimida se le cortó la inspiración.   
—De acuerdo, sólo no me digas señor.   
—Lo lamento, pero...   
—Ya sé, ya sé, de donde tú vienes no es así.   
—Exacto, además su actitud me sorprende mucho, usted igual me habla de "tú" y es extraño, en Francia siempre es de "usted", los profesores son como sagrados, que hablemos tan familiarmente es...   
—Espera —Qrow la interrumpió —¿no vivías en Alemania?   
—Soy de allí, allí nací quiero decir, pero casi toda mi adolescencia la viví en Francia.   
—Y ahora aquí.   
—Sí.   
—Mmmm ¿entonces qué eres? ¿Con qué cultura te identificas?   
—No lo sé.   
—Supongo que tienes una crisis de identidad o algo así.   
—Exactamente señor, no siento pertenecer a ningún lado.   
—¿Cómo es en Francia entonces?   
—Frío, muy frío señor.   
—De acuerdo.   
—¡Oiga! ¡No crea que se me ha olvidado lo de hace rato! No soy una mujer fácil.   
—Pues me gustan los retos.   
—¡Déjese de tonterías!   
—No bromeo, además ¿ahora actúas así? Me alzas la voz.   
—Que sea educada no significa que vaya a dejarme.   
—Me agradas, eres tan seria, pero también puedes sacar las garras.   
Ella no supo como interpretar eso, ¿era un halago? Podía sentir su cara arder ante ese pensamiento, creía sentir incluso, que era un halago genuino, nadie la había halagado antes, siempre por obligación, todo le aplaudían.   
—Hey —Qrow la sacó de sus pensamientos —¿te gusto no es así?   
—No —ella ni se inmutó, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en su respuesta y eso fue un golpe bajo a su orgullo.   
—Pues te sonrojas por todo.   
—Señor, creo que usted puede tener a cualquier otra mujer, menos a mí.   
—¿Por qué? Bueno, al menos admites que soy atractivo eh.   
La Schnee no lo había pensado así, aunque admitía que era guapo y de alguna manera sentía cierta atracción por los hombres mayores, siempre ha sido así, a ello le echa la culpa de sus años de soltería.   
—Señor, tengo entendido que aquí no soy mayor de edad.   
—Lo sé, pero creí que como te gustaba no habría problema. Ahora debo esperar a que cumplas la mayoría de edad.

El resto de la conversación no fue completamente incómoda ni subida de tono, hace tanto tiempo que Qrow no se relajaba así y a decir verdad, ella tampoco. Hablaron de todo lo que dos lingüistas podían hablar, una cosa llevó a la otra, conociéndose más y enamorándose.


	7. Nadie es perfecto

Winter llegó primero a la cita que habían acordado el día anterior, Qrow arribó con 10 minutos de retraso, y aunque a ella le molestó, le habían dicho que así eran todos en ese país.

—Donde fueras haz lo que vieres —pensó.  
—Lo lamento, el tráfico —dijo el hombre sin siquiera pensar sus palabras, cuando se dio cuenta que se había disculpado sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente más de lo normal.  
—Yo me disculpo por haber pedido antes —dijo e hizo una pausa para tomar su té.  
—No, no, yo... —ella lo miró y él se congeló. Era tan diferente a Summer que le empezó a gustar ese contraste.   
—Es que la vez pasada no llegó y es la hora de la comida —se justificó.  
—Lo entiendo, lo tengo merecido.

Ella lo miró extrañada, parecía otro hombre.   
—¿Pasó algo? El cambio repentino en su actitud... ¿o es que sólo actúa así por llevarme a la cama? —fue directa, cosa que a él le sorprendió un poco.   
Los extranjeros no se cohibían al hablar de temas sexuales, ellos lo decían tan simple, aunque al final es así como debería ser ¿no?  
—No es por eso, no esta vez —esto último lo dijo como un susurro.  
—¿Entonces qué es? —preguntó.  
—Sólo... veo que eres una buena chica y me he comportado como todo un imbécil. Lo lamento, he pasado unos años difíciles.  
—¿Con su esposa?   
—¿Eh?   
—Tiene un anillo.  
—Ah, ¿esto? No, realmente no nos casamos, aunque podría decirse que soy viudo —bajó la mirada para ocultar su tristeza.  
Ella colocó su mano sobre la de él y la acarició, Qrow cerró los ojos y aceptó el tacto inocente de su alumna, sabía que quería reconfortarlo. Cuando llegó la comida siguieron conversando sobre su tesis, hacia donde quería llegar y cómo lo haría.

Con cada palabra que ella decía, el profesor sentía que había encontrado a su alma gemela, era tan interesante, sabía tantas cosas y podían pasar horas conversando sobre Chomsky aunque todo de él ya se haya dicho. A veces no estaban de acuerdo, pero sabía respetar su opinión. Winter era algo animalista, vio su comida, pidió pura cosa vegetariana y cuando él "insultó" a los animales, ella los defendió, no recordaba a que salió el tema de que ellos también tienen personalidades muy diferentes y no son todos iguales.

Un tema llevó al otro, pero el día se iba acabando y el tiempo juntos también. Finalmente se armó de valor para invitarla al cine. Al principio se rehusó, luego ella misma eligió la película, creyó que pediría algo romántico, pero no lo hizo.

Winter no era cualquier chica —. Ojalá fuera mayor —pensó Qrow.  
Extrañamente, por su cabeza ya no pasaba sólo la idea de llevársela a la cama sino en tener una relación bonita y bien, ¿cómo los miraría la sociedad? Las preguntas le bajaban la moral.

Al salir del cine charlaron un poco más sobre la película, ella siempre tenía puntos interesantes, era perfecta para él.

—¿Cómo hubiera sido ver esta película con Summer? —pensó.  
—¿Y qué tal tu opinión? —preguntó la chica.  
—Estuvo bien, ya es tarde, vamos —puso una mano sobre su hombro —. Te llevo a casa.  
—Sí, gracias.

Subieron al auto y en el camino Winter sintió como todo cambió con Qrow, pensó que se trataba de su esposa fallecida, quizás sentía que traicionaba su memoria al salir con ella tan cómodamente.   
—Profesor Branwen.   
—¿Sí? —preguntó Qrow sin mirarla a los ojos —, ¿me estoy equivocando de ruta, verdad?  
—No, va bien, es por aquí.  
—Tu casa queda un poco lejos.   
—Sí.  
—¿Qué pasa? —la volteó a ver rápidamente, la notó triste, pero no podía evitar ver hacia donde iba ya que era autopista.  
—No es nada.  
—Cuando lleguemos a tu casa me estacionaré afuera, charlaremos entonces.

El momento llegó.   
—¿Qué pasó? Cuéntamelo todo —realmente era otro hombre. Uno preocupado por ella y por sus sentimientos.  
—Empezó a actuar muy extraño después de ver la película, perdone si soy insolente, pero... ¿tiene que ver con su esposa?  
—Sí —era momento de ser honesto.  
—Ya veo.  
—La amaba con toda mi alma, ella me rescató. Yo era un idiota mujeriego, adicto a la bebida y a ser un imbécil —Winter sólo lo miró, invitándolo a continuar —. Desde que llegó a mi vida fue... perfecto.  
—¿Y qué pasó?  
—La atropellaron —llevó la palma de su mano a su rostro, evitando llorar. Su alumna entendió y le dio un abrazo reconfortante. Él la correspondió y allí murió el tema.


	8. La fantasía de toda chica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recomendación: escuchar Brooklyn Baby de Lana Del Rey de fondo.

El profesor había salido con su alumna Winter en varias ocasiones más, esta era una de esas, después de salir del cine ambos caminaban por el boulevard más transitado, las luces de la ciudad hacían la vista maravillosa. Ver películas juntos era la actividad favorita de Qrow, amaba verla hablar tan emocionada.  
—¿Quieres ser mi novia Winter? —las palabras salieron sin pensarlas.  
—¿Eh? Es raro que me lo preguntes, pensé que ya estábamos saliendo —en su rosto se formó una sonrisa melancólica —pero claro que acepto.   
Qrow se sorprendió, no por la respuesta, era más bien su "pensé que ya salíamos", ella realmente tenía ilusiones con él y un amor que quería corresponder. Ella era como un ángel, uno que controla sus demonios, como un tiempo fue Summer.   
—Mala idea recordarla —pensó —, creo que no debí pedirle nada, ¿es demasiado tarde para decirle que mejor no?   
—¡Cierto! Tengo entendido que en algunas culturas celebran algo llamado  _"cumplemes",_ no sé si quiera celebrarlo usted señor Branwen —dijo Winter toda emocionada, podía incluso ver estrellitas en sus ojos.   
—Lo siento no, eso es de chamacos de secundaria —pasó una mano detrás de su nuca y desvió la mirada.   
—Perdón, no tenía idea —el tono de su voz cambió bruscamente de felicidad a neutralidad. Qrow sabía que controlaba sus sentimientos, seguro estaba pensando que fue muy precipitada y se reprimía mentalmente aunque su cara dijera otra cosa.   
—Puedes... ¿Dejarme de decir señor? —trató de cambiar el tema y ella entendió.   
—Claro... Q-qrow... —se sonrojó hasta las orejas al decirlo —mejor... ¿Podríamos decirnos apodos? Es... Menos raro para mí.   
—Pero muy acaramelado para mí.   
—Disculpe entonces —se desanimó nuevamente, pero esta vez no pudo controlar su mirada triste.   
—Winter vamos, no pongas esa cara —Qrow la miraba atento, las luces de los carros que le daban de lleno en la cara la hacían sobresalir, su piel de porcelana brillaba, se veía tan suave y le daban ganas de tocarla. Inconscientemente llevó su mano a su mejilla —mi ángel... —ella alzó la mirada.   
Ambos cerraron los ojos y su relación quedó sellada con un profundo beso lleno de amor. Cuando se separaron para respirar Qrow podía ver sus mejillas rosas al igual que su nariz.   
—Hace frío, vamos a un bar o algo.   
—¡Claro! Uno que tenga karaoke —dijo nuevamente emocionada. Él se volvió a arrepentir de todo, verla así de feliz le producía náuseas, náuseas por culpa. Sabía que era un asco de persona, por pensar así, por usarla, por compararla todo el tiempo con Summer, todavía odiaba el hecho de que tuvieran nombres relacionados.   
—No.   
—¿Por qué? ¡Vamos! No seas un aguafiestas Branwen.   
—Al menos ya no me dices señor.   
—Creo que es mejor así, se me podría escapar en clases y sería raro, además de vergonzoso... —volvió a bajar la mirada sonrojada.   
—Por cierto, esto no lo tiene que saber nadie, me podrían despedir eh.   
—De acuerdo señor.   
—¿Otra vez?   
—Lo siento je.   
—Creo que ese hábito será difícil de sacarlo —suspiró.   
—Vamos al karaoke, aunque no cante.  
—De acuerdo.   
Ella lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó casi arrastrando, cuando llegaron él tomo una cerveza y ella sólo un jugo.   
—¿Seguro que no quieres una cerveza?   
—No tomo.   
—De acuerdo.   
La peliblanca sonreía, se sentía soñada, la fantasía de casi toda chica era salir con su profesor y a ella se le cumplió. No podía caber en ella de tanta felicidad cosa que Qrow notaba fácilmente.   
—Branwen, la verdad es que no canto muy bien, las artes jamás han sido lo mío, eso es de mi hermana menor Weiss.   
—¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí?   
—Porque quería celebrar.   
—¿Celebrar nuestra relación?   
—¿No es la palabra correcta?   
—No, olvídalo. Continúa.   
—Dicen que el primer hijo es el "inteligente" y el segundo el artístico.   
—¿Y crees que es cierto?   
—Ambas fuimos a clases de canto, ella sobresalió, yo sólo soy normal —hizo una pausa para beber su jugo.   
Qrow pensó que ella esperaba que le confirmara que era muy lista, estaba casi seguro de ello así que abrió la boca, pero nada salió de sus labios y decidió acabarse su cerveza.   
—Me da otra por favor —pidió Qrow y su nueva novia lo miró, abrió la boca para decirle algo y entonces escuchó a alguien preguntando quién era el siguiente para cantar. Ella alzó la mano y fue casi corriendo, pidió su canción y espero.   
El novio notó como la Schnee lo buscaba con su mirada, las luces la cegaban y él sentía el impulso de alzar las manos para indicarle su lugar.   
—Seguro sería un lindo detalle, algo que ella espera que haga —pensó y por eso mismo no lo hizo. No quería que se ilusionara con detalles que sabría que no podría hacer siempre —hoy ando especialmente cursi.   
—Su novia es linda, se ve que lo ama mucho. ¿Usted es su primer novio no es así? —el señor le dio su cerveza y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.   
—Ah, sí... Eso creo.   
—Así se ponen —la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando ella subió al escenario y empezó a cantar, Qrow quedó boquiabierto, era buena, no completamente sobresaliente como para ser cantante y ese tipo de cosas, pero tenía algo especial, algo que le tocó el corazón, pensó que quizás era la letra tan melancólica, seguramente hecha especialmente para ambos.   
 _—They say I'm too young to love you. I don't know what I need. They think I don't understand the freedom land of the seventies..._  
Qrow estaba hipnotizado —estos momentos son los que valen la pena —pensó y por un momento dejó de arrepentirse por su decisión.   
— _I think I'm like to cool to know ya, you say I'm like the ice I freeze..._  
Qrow sintió vibrar su celular y maldijo su suerte, quería seguirla escuchando, no vio el número, lo ignoró y la miró de nuevo, brillando entre tantas luces.  
—Ella es perfecta —dijo casi inaudible.   
 _—They say I'm too young to love you, you say I'm too dumb to see. They judge me like a picture book by the colors, like they forgot to read. I think we're like fire and water, I think..._  —ella continuaba cantando para Qrow, ciertamente tenía pánico escénico, pero quería ser divertida, anhelaba dejar de ser la chica sin sentimientos, la chica fría que alejaba a todos, su novio no era del tipo amable que te decía "te quiero", estaba preparada para ello, para todo o eso creía.   
Qrow por su lado no podía concentrarse como quería, el celular no dejaba de vibrar.   
 _—You're burning up, I'm cooling down, you're up, I'm down, You're blind, I see..._ —ella cerró los ojos un instante, eran su parte favorita, quería disfrutarla, la hacía pensar en él.   
Qrow se molestó y miró su celular, era una llamada del hospital, dejó su cerveza a medio tomar y salió corriendo.   
 _—But I'm free, oh, I'm free_  —cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaba él en su lugar, no entró en pánico porque creyó que sólo se había acercado para escuchar mejor, pero al buscarlo con la mirada no lo encontraba lo que hizo que cantara con más sentimiento  _—And if you don't like it, you can beat it, beat it, baby, you never liked the way I said it, if you don't get it, then forget it, so I don't have to fucking explain it... —_ siguió cantando hasta que terminó la canción y escuchó los aplausos, bajo corriendo a buscarlo.   
—Disculpe, ¿sabe a donde fue mi novio? Él estaba aquí hace un segundo —Winter podía sentir su corazón encojerse y las lágrimas casi salir de sus ojos.   
—No, lo siento niña, además se fue sin pagar...   
—Esperaré un rato —dijo y sacó su cartera para pagar lo de ambos.   
—No creo que vuelva.   
—Yo tampoco —pensó.   
Así pasaron 2 horas y tuvo que volver a casa sola.


	9. El mañana nunca llegó

Qrow llegó corriendo al hospital, pidió informes y cuando llegó el doctor preguntó inmediatamente.   
—¿Cómo está ella?   
—Felicidades señor Branwen, ha despertado, posiblemente sea dada de alta en unos días.   
Qrow al escuchar la noticia quería llorar de felicidad, pero se contuvo al recordar a Winter y su reciente noviazgo. ¿Ahora qué mierda iba a hacer? Las cosas poco a poco parecían mejorar, ahora no. La vida siempre era tan graciosa. Sabe como hacer reír a uno.

* * *

Winter debía de urgencia a Alemania por unos papeles, llamó a Qrow un par de veces para que la pasara a buscar. Ella no estaba molesta por lo que sucedió hace unos días, de hecho estaba preocupada, no contestaba sus llamadas ni mensajes. 

—¿Estará enojado él? —se cuestionó en voz baja.   
—No se te vaya a hacer tarde para el aeropuerto.   
—No se preocupe padre.   
—Por cierto, ¿el hombre del que hablabas...?   
—Ah, bueno, esperaba que me viniera a buscar para presentarselo padre.   
—De acuerdo, pero espero que no tarde mucho, tengo una reunión.   
—Creo que ya viene en camino —mintió.   
—De acuerdo, pero creo que tendrá que esperar, cuando vuelvas lo invitas a cenar —dijo y se fue sin siquiera despedirse.   
Ella por su parte seguía marcando y marcando.   
—¿Qrow estás bien? ¿Todo en orden? Necesito que estés aquí en al menos dos horas más, no es una orden algo, sólo deseo presentarte a mi familia de manera apropiada ¿sí? Espero que no te moleste, ya les avisé jeje. Bueno... Debo ir a Alemania hoy mismo, así que es urgente que vengas, también aprovecharíamos para hablar de lo que pasó ese día... Pero si no quieres hablar de eso está bien ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes, ¡oh Dios! Ya te hablo de "tú" jaja, vaya que rápido —se rió levemente y se sonrojó también —bueno llámame... Qrow —colgó dejándole otro mensaje de voz en WhatsApp.

×

Qrow ya estaba harto de tanto mensaje.   
—¿Quién es cariño? —preguntó Summer todavía con bata del hospital.   
—No lo sé, seguro es para preguntar por ti, pero mejor que sea una sorpresa.   
—De acuerdo —ella sonrió tan dulcemente que le rompió el corazón.   
—Te amo Summer.   
—Te amo Qrow.   
Lo que estuvo esperando tanto tiempo se hizo realidad, ¿entonces por qué no era feliz?

* * *

Así pasaron las dos horas y Qrow nunca llegó, no contestó los mensajes ni mucho menos las llamadas. 

—¿Estará molesto conmigo? —se entristeció y volvía esa sensación de dolor en su pecho. Él siempre provocaba ese sentimiento de tristeza. Esto no era una película de amor, él no llegaría en el último momento por ella con flores ni peluches.   
—Winter apúrate —dijo su hermana menor.   
—Lo sé, una última llamada, ahorita subo al auto.   
—De acuerdo, pero no tardes por favor —dijo y subió al auto.   
—Qrow, ya no es necesario que vengas a buscarme, un amigo de la familia nos vino a recoger. Voy a estar en el aeropuerto, te espero allí ¿sí? Digo, si no estás ocupado. Amm... Creo que te molesta que te hable de "tú" así que volveré a... Ya sabes, sé también que te molesta que te hable de "señor", pero es muy pronto supongo... Bueno... No estoy molesta y espero que tampoco tú —hizo una pausa y se armó de valor —te quiero Qrow —colgó, con este ya eran como 40 mensajes de voz. Fue directo al carro.   
—¿Nos vamos señorita Schnee?   
—Claro señor Ironwood.   
—¿Y por qué nos tardamos tanto? —preguntó el menor de los Schnee.   
—Porque según vendría el novio de Winter —contestó Weiss malhumorada, la mayor se entristeció, James al notar esto trató de animarla.   
—Al menos estará allí para despedirla ¿no?   
—Eso espero.

* * *

Qrow al salir de las sesiones de terapia para Summer volvió a su casa solo, mañana sería otro día de ayudarla a caminar, su cuerpo de tanta inactividad se había entumido y necesitaba ejercicio para no lastimarse. Revisó sus mensajes de voz y por un momento se sintió culpable al escuchar que Winter ya tenía la confianza de dejar de llamarlo "señor", todo para que al final se volviera a arruinar. 

—Yo... ¿La quiero también? No, no es así.   
¿Entonces por qué eran novios? Se preguntó, escuchó los audios de WhatsApp también y leyó todos los mensajes, tomó su celular y lo destruyó.   
—Lo siento Winter, pero se acabó.


	10. Sorpresa

Qrow dio sus clases con normalidad, se sentía tranquilo y en calma porque su ex-novia no había ido a clases en dos días y ya no escuchaba el sonido de su viejo celular.

Winter por su lado no dejaba de mandarle mensajes por WhatsApp más preocupada que nunca porque ahora sólo le salía una palomita y su última conexión fue el día que partió, ella volvió al día siguiente y no podía visitarlo a su casa porque jamás le preguntó donde vivía. Se arrepintió de ello, sin embargo se animó al recordar que al día siguiente lo vería, acababa de terminar sus trámites de estancia en ese país y quería celebrarlo.

* * *

El día siguiente llegó y Winter se levantó más temprano de lo usual para darle una sorpresa a su profesor favorito, cuando Qrow llegó al salón ella estaba sentada en su lugar.

—Pensé que no volvería a verte —dijo Qrow y aunque no era un halago o algo parecido ella lo tomó así.   
—Te... Lo extrañé tanto —sonrió de oreja a oreja, con sus mejillas rosadas y voz entrecortada, casi se le salían lágrimas de sus ojos.  
Qrow sintió el impulso de disculparse, ella y sus miradas lo hacían sentir acusado, debía terminar con esto cuanto antes.   
—Le traje unas cosas de Alemania —fue corriendo con el montón de regalitos perfectamente envueltos en papeles de colores, algunos con dibujitos y otros no, pero dio un mal paso y terminó cayendo al suelo al igual que los regalos —auch —se sentó en el suelo y alzó la mirada, él estaba allí mirándola, no la ayudó. Se fue a su asiento. Winter levantó las cosas sola —¿qué sucede? ¿Lo molesté con tanto mensaje?   
—Sí.   
—Lo lamento señor —volvió a bajar la mirada, sus ojos empezaron a empaparse.   
—No te pongas a llorar, por favor.   
—No... Yo... Lo lamento —agitó la cabeza y se fue con sus regalos a su asiento. Qrow al verla se sintió mal y habló.   
—Toma mis llaves, ve a dejarlas a mi cubículo, al rato hablamos de todo, te debo una explicación —él notó como sus ojos se iluminaron y sonreía de esa manera que tanto odiaba, ella tomó las llaves y se fue corriendo.   
Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y al finalizar estas, ella lo espero fuera del salón de su última clase del día.   
—Hola, también le preparé algo de comer. No soy buena cocinando, pero tampoco lo matará jeje.   
Una cosa que odiaba Qrow era que se rieran con sus propios chistes y ella lo hizo, como plus; estaba allí la sonrisa odiosa.   
—Siéntate, hay que hablar.   
Ella tomó asiento y le extendió su comida con una sonrisa. Qrow abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, lo revisó y se puso pálido.   
—¿Se siente bien? Debería comer.   
—¿Puedes ir a mi cubículo? En un estante tengo medicina, creo que en el segundo cajón.   
—De acuerdo señor, vuelvo en seguida —dijo mientras salía corriendo, se hipnotizó al ver sus pechos rebotar al correr.   
—Hola, ¿cariño, en serio estás aquí? —llamó a Summer.   
—Sí, quería sorprenderte jeje, ¿puedes venir? Estoy por tu auto, no sé cuál es tu salón, perdón.   
—Ahorita voy —guardó sus cosas, tiró al bote de basura la comida de Winter y se dirigió al estacionamiento.   
La Schnee llegó corriendo, pero él ya no estaba.   
—¿Señor? ¿Sigue aquí? No encontré la medicina... ¿Señor? Demonios, seguro se sintió muy mal y no tengo su número nuevo —esperó un rato por si regresaba, pero no ocurrió.   
Qrow se fue rápido con Summer, se maldijo por no poder terminar con Winter y se prometió que al día siguiente lo haría.

Pero no lo hizo, al día siguiente tampoco, ni al siguiente, ni la semana siguiente, ni el mes siguiente. Las mentiras se fueron acumulando, empezó a salir con ambas.   
Con Summer porque era la mujer que amaba y con Winter porque era tan fácil mentirle, ella le perdonaba todo, todo le creía. Sentía ese poder de nuevo, ese control que le encantaba y que no podía tener con Summer.

* * *

Al cabo de unos meses empezó a enamorarse de Winter y sentir sólo compromiso con Summer, ambas lo hacían sentir cosas diferentes, la mujer era monotonía, la chica era espontaneidad, con ella compartían sus conocimientos, lo escuchaba, lo satisfacía en muchos sentidos. La otra sólo era la ama de casa. 

Las cosas estaban en perfecto control, tanto que podía dormir tranquilo, pero las cosas no durarían así para siempre y lo sabía, cuándo llegara el día ¿a quién elegiría?


	11. La primer persona en saberlo

Era navidad, esas hermosas fechas para pasar en familia, así que Winter había invitado a Qrow a su fiesta porque le presentaría a alguien muy importante para ella, casi como su padre.

―Ya me voy amor.  
―¿A dónde? ¡es navidad!   
―Te dije que saldría con unos amigos.  
―Pero la cena por Dios, tardé horas en hacerla.  
―No tardaré, lo juro ―ambos sabían que era una mentira.  
―De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras, pero te quiero aquí para la cena, Tai y Raven salieron de la ciudad a quién sabe donde y estaremos solo nosotros dos eh —dijo Summer.

―Lo sé, lo sé, tranquila ―Qrow terminó de ponerse su corbata, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue dejándola triste, a ella no podía hacerla pendeja como a Winter, en ella se sembraban cada día más y más dudas, estaba casi segura de que tenía a otra.

Cuando Qrow llegó a la mansión Schnee se sintió inferior, todos tenían carros de lujo y se veían demasiado elegantes, se sentía fachoso, aunque fuese su traje más caro, además odiaba estar entre tantas personas, lo único bueno de ir era la comida, el regalo que le daría Winter, ya que todos los regalos que le daba los terminaba vendiendo o regalándoselos a Summer, pero más que nada iba por un buen faje.

―Bienvenido Qrow ―Winter lo esperaba en la entrada de la puerta. Allí. En pleno frío.   
―Milagro no me llamas "señor" como siempre ―dijo mientras la escaneaba de pies a cabeza, se veía elegante y sexy sin siquiera intentarlo, su vestido blanco sin tirantes y con la espalda descubierta sólo lo provocaban, tenía unas inmensas ganas de pisar su largo vestido que llegaba hasta el suelo sólo para dejarla en ropa interior, aunque sabía que no podría llevar a cabo su plan por la multitud de gente que la vería y solamente era de él.

―¿Me estás escuchando?   
―Sí, claro.  
―Sé que no.  
―Sólo vamos a conocer a ese famoso tipo.   
―¡De acuerdo! ―y allí estaba ella de nuevo con esa sonrisa que detestaba a morir, ella ignoró su cara de disgusto, lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó entre el mar de gente.  
―Oye, si querías ponerme celoso pintándome a ese tipejo como alguien "especial" sólo te aviso que no funcionó.   
―Oh vamos, no haría eso. Eso sería algo que haría alguna nativa, por lo que me puedo dar cuenta ya te la han aplicado. Si yo usara trucos, créeme que serían muy diferentes ―Winter también pensaba en hacer algún chiste al respecto tipo "pero viniste ¿no es así?", sin embargo, Qrow odiaba sus chistes y terminarían peleando, cosa que era lo último que quería.   
―No hables así de nuevo Winter, sabes como lo odio, como si fueras una experta o nosotros unos extraterrestres, chica perfecta.   
―Oh no de nuevo, no empieces ¡es navidad! A ti ni te gusta ninguna actitud mía.   
―Bueno hay mucha gente como para decirte lo que me gusta de ti ―el mayor notó como su novia no se inmutó ante su comentario de índole sexual, no actuó como creía que haría. La vio triste, posiblemente acababa de arruinarle la noche, tuvo de nuevo ese impulso de reconfortarla, pero calló. No quería ilusionarla -más- ya que él siempre sería un hijo de puta con ella, a menos que Winter decidiera terminar, en ese momento juraría que cambiaría o algo sólo para mantenerla a su lado.

Empezó a delirar mucho y en un pestañeo sintió celos al ver como sus ojos se volvieron a iluminar, pensó que seguro se trataba de ese tipo fabuloso así que alzó la mirada para verlo él también.

―Buenas noches señor, él es mi novio, el que quería presentarle.   
―Mucho gust... ¿Qrow?   
―¿James? ―Qrow abrió los ojos como platos, de todas las malditas posibles personas tenía que ser alguien que sabía de Summer.   
―¡Ya se conocían! Que alegría, definitivamente el mundo es muy pequeño ―sonrió y miró a ambos que la ignoraban ―¿pasa algo?  
―No ―dijo Ironwood que miraba a su novio con una mirada cargada de odio.   
―Tengo algo de sed Winter, ¿podrías traerme algo?   
―De acuerdo, ¿usted también quiere algo señor Ironwood?   
―No Winter, gracias, no eres mi sirvienta para eso hay meseros por todo el lugar, además hay algo que me intriga, no te lo pidió de favor, fue una orden, ¿es así siempre?   
―Así nos llevamos ―intervino Qrow.  
―No te hablé a ti.  
La cara de preocupación de Winter alertó a ambos, pero al único que le importaba realmente era a Qrow.

―Hablemos en otro lado, en privado  _Jimmy_.  
―No me hables así.  
―Por favor ―dijo con un tono burlón.  
Winter comprendió la indirecta y se fue para darles un rato a solas, su cara de tristeza rompió el corazón de Ironwood, jamás la había visto tan sumisa en su vida y al verla como una hija no podía evitar odiar a Qrow sin mencionar que él ya estaba al tanto de que Summer había despertado hace meses.

―Demonios, ¿no se supone que ya despertó Summer? ¿Qué haces saliendo con Winter?  
―Shhhh shhhh, hablemos en otro lado ―lo calló.  
―¿Por qué demonios debería hacerte caso? Después de como la tratas.  
―James, por favor, lo de Summer es pasajero ¿sí?, sólo la apoyo porque acaba de despertar y no hay nadie más que la ayude, sólo gano tiempo en lo que ella puede irse a vivir sola, no estoy interesado en ella ¿de acuerdo?   
―Qrow, no creo ni una puta palabra de lo que me estás diciendo.  
―¿Cuándo le fallé a Summer?  
―Ahora, desde hace como 3 meses.  
―Sí, pero ahora es diferente. Ella se fue por 6 años, tenía que superarla, ¿me echarás la culpa por seguir con mi vida cuando eran ustedes los que insistían con ello?  
―Mira Qrow, no hago una maldita escenita porque es su fiesta y la aprecio mucho, lo único que te pediré es que no la hagas sufrir y que ya digas la verdad, a una de las dos, si vas a dejar a alguien hazlo ya, antes de que esto se haga más grande o lo haré yo porque no seguiré permitiendo que le rompas el corazón. Sino te mataré y hablo muy literalmente.  
―De acuerdo, hoy mismo lo haré.   
―¿Qué sientes por Winter?  
―La amo ―dijo Qrow tan poco convincente, pero al escuchar el sonido de un vaso romperse la atención de ambos se desvió y allí estaba Winter que escuchó esas últimas palabras.

La felicidad y la vergüenza inundó su cara y sus ojos, James fue corriendo hacia ella que se había agachado para recoger los pedacitos de cristal.

―No lo hagas Winter, te vas a lastimar ―dijo el mayor de ellos mientas le tomaba las manos delicadamente a la chica albina todavía desconcertada.   
―Yo... iré por algo ―dijo Qrow para salir de allí cuanto antes, mientras se maldecía internamente por esa mentira que había llegado demasiado lejos, no la amaba en absoluto, incluso había días en los que creía que ni la quería. Las mentiras seguían acumulándose y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo soportaría todo esto, en lo que caminaba se topó con Glynda.

―Hola, no sabía que eras amigo o conocido de la familia Schnee, yo vine como acompañante de James, ¿ya lo viste?  
―Vaya que sí.  
―¿Qué quiere decir eso?  
―¿Ozpin está aquí?   
―No, no pudo venir, ¿por qué...?  
―Excelente, mira estaré por allá en la cocina, por favor ve hacía mí en unos 6 o 7 minutos y dime que te lleve con Oz para celebrar la navidad o algo así.  
―Pero...  
―Por favor, te lo suplico.   
―De acuerdo, allí estaré, pe... ―Qrow salió corriendo y la dejó nuevamente con las palabras en la boca.

Cuando llegó a la cocina vio a Ironwood muy cerca de su novia, aunque tenía ganas de golpearlo se contuvo y se escondió.   
―Este imbécil no viene, iré yo, vuelvo enseguida.   
―De acuerdo.  
Qrow esperó un tiempo considerable para entrar sin verse muy sospechoso o algo por el estilo.

―Oh, Ironwood acaba de salir, creo que fue por agua oxigenada.   
―Winter.  
―¿Sí? ―preguntó con los ojos llenos de esperanza, no creía haberla visto así nunca, sus mejillas se ponían rojas y ella brillaba más que la luna de esa noche.  
―Yo...  
―Oh Qrow, aquí estás, me pareció verte así que te seguí.   
―Ah, Glynda, no te había visto, ¿cómo estás?  
―Bien, gracias. Ah y felicidades cumpleañera.  
―Muchas gracias.   
―Qrow, ¿podrías llevarme a casa de Ozpin?, mi auto se averió.   
―Bueno podemos pedirle un taxi ―intervino Winter ―claro, sino le moles...  
―No seas entrometida Winter ―la interrumpió Qrow con un regaño ―¿no ves que es una conversación de adultos?  
―Oh, lo lameto mucho ―se disculpó y agachó la mirada, sólo Qrow notó que su resplandor se iba opacando.

Glynda quiso intervenir, la actitud de Qrow era completamente rara, no sabía que se tenían tanta confianza, ni siquiera que se conocieran o algo, además algo en la actitud de él la alarmó, casi podía creer que disfrutaba el lastimarla, pero se arrepintió de pensar eso, él jamás fue así nunca, al menos no era el Qrow que ella conocía.

―Bueno, vámonos ―dijo Qrow colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia.  
―Vamos y feliz cumpleaños de nuevo, lamento no poder quedarme a la cena.  
―No se preocupe ―los vio alejarse, quería seguir a Qrow y preguntarle un par de cosas, se lo pensó mucho, pero finalmente lo siguió ―. ¡Qrow! ―gritó detrás de él ―¡Qrow! Todavía no te he dado mi regalo de navidad, ¿volverás verdad?

Qrow abrió la puerta de Glynda y la cerró cuando subió, la Schnee se entristeció al ver esa acción, con ella jamás ha sido "caballeroso", se preguntó si la rubia se lo había pedido o fue iniciativa de su novio, ingenuamente se convenció que fue lo primero porque no trataría a otra mujer mejor que a ella ¿no es así?

―No sé.  
―Pero Qrow, casi ni estuviste aquí, además...  
―Por favor, no empieces con tus reclamos ―la interrumpió, caminó hacia la puerta del conductor y la menor sólo lo seguía con la mirada.   
―No es un reclamo, sólo quería darte tu regalo, además todavía no empieza la cena, ya casi es hora, por favor pídele que se quede un ratito más.  
―¿No escuchaste o qué? Estás en todo ¿no?   
―Yo-yo... no quise escuchar su conversación, lo lamento ―bajó la mirada nuevamente y contuvo sus lágrimas, además de la opresión en su pecho.  
―Adiós ―entró al auto, arrancó y se fue.  
―Mi felicitación ―dijo a la nada ―no me deseaste feliz cumpleaños.

Cuando sintió que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, un abrigo le cubrió los hombros del frío.   
―Aquí te vas a resfriar, vamos adentro.   
―De acuerdo, gracias señor ―trató de sonreír.   
―Sé que querías pasar tu cumpleaños con él, pero no siempre se pueden las cosas así que no pongas esa cara, ¿bien?   
―Gracias ―cerró su frase dándole un cálido abrazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con esto ya me puse al día con los capítulos que tengo en Wattpad. :)


	12. Complicaciones

Summer vio la hora, faltaban 5 minutos para las 12 y sabía que Qrow no llegaría, no respondía ni los mensajes. Se fue a dormir después de cenar y le dejó una nota a Qrow con las instrucciones para calentar el pavo en el microondas.

* * *

Qrow cenó con Glynda y Ozpin, sólo los tres, él sabía que Summer estaría muy molesta así que no quería llegar a su casa, el peliblanco se preguntó porque James no fue, pero no se atrevió a preguntar en voz alta, la cena fue casi perfecta, estaba con Glynda después de todo y Qrow se fue a dar una vuelta con cualquier pretexto para dejarlos un rato solos.

―¿Por qué no vino...?  
―No te atrevas a preguntar ―dijo Glynda, ella tampoco sabía, pero podía imaginar la razón.  
―¿Estás celosa de Winter?   
―¿Celosa por qué? Es una niña.  
―Sé que la antepone sobre ti, pero hay otras personas que te consideran una prioridad.  
―¿Cómo quiénes?   
―Qrow, por ejemplo ―hizo una pausa para tomar vino y prosiguió ―te vino a traer de una fiesta de ricos, además también es...   
―Cierto, eso fue completamente raro, no entiendo porque huía de James, se odian ¿no es así?  
―También estoy yo ―completó la frase en su mente sintiéndose completamente idiota ―creo que sí ―dijo y finalizó bebiendo más vino.   
―Cuando me lleve a casa le preguntaré y mañana hablamos de eso.  
―Bueno, ya es un poco noche, ¿por qué no...? ―se armó de valor para proponerle algo que posiblemente se consideraría algo sugerente, sólo para ser interrumpido nuevamente.

―Recorrí toda la cuadra y no había nada de alcohol, así que pienso que la fiesta ya se terminó ―Qrow se quedó allí parado mirándolos ―¿qué? ¿ahora qué dije? ―algo en él le advirtió que acababa de arruinar un buen momento.

―Tiene razón, es hora de irse ―Glynda se limpió la boca con una servilleta dispuesta a levantarse, a lo que Ozpin se levantó rápido a jalar su silla y llevarla a la puerta.  
―Cuando quieran venir, aquí estaré, siempre serán bienvenidos.   
―Gracias Oz.  
―Nos vemos mañana Ozpin ―dijo la rubia y se despidió con un beso en su mejilla.

Ambos subieron al auto y se fueron dejando a Ozpin maldiciéndose por cobarde.  
―Qrow, ¿qué fue todo eso con Winter? ¿Ni siquiera le diste su regalo de cumpleaños? ¿La felicitaste al menos? ¿Sabías que era su cumpleaños? Y ¿por qué no trajiste a Summer?  
―No puedo.   
―¿No puedes qué?  
―Por... Por favor, no hablemos de eso.  
―Estoy completamente segura de que huías de James, me preguntó muy molesto por ti y te gané tiempo, así que, por favor, dime la verdad.  
―Vale pues ―Qrow suspiró y se estacionó en la entrada de la casa de su acompañante.   
―¿Y bien?  
―Estoy saliendo con Winter.  
―¿Saliendo? ¿saliendo como qué? ¿cómo novios? ¿cómo un qué? ¡doblas su edad! Además, es tu alumna, por Dios.  
―Y eso no es lo peor.   
―¿Hay algo peor? Eso responde porque hablabas tan familiarmente con ella.  
―Todavía soy novio de Summer.  
―¿Cómo te atreves? ―la mujer lo fulminó con la mirada.  
―James te lo terminaría diciendo, así que... ―continuó sin mirarla a la cara, ya sabía que expresión llevaba en ella.  
―¿Cómo puedes hacerles esto? ¿Winter sabe eso?  
―¡Claro que no! No sabe que es la otra.   
―Demonios, elije a una de una vez por todas, tienes que decir la verdad, sino...  
―Sé que James lo hará.  
―Claro que sí, ama tanto a su hija ―dijo esto último casi con un tono despectivo.   
―¿Y tú no lo harás?  
―¿Por qué lo haría? No es mi vida, dejaré que te equivoques.  
―Gracias supongo ―bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta.   
―Nos vemos, feliz navidad ―salió del auto y abrió la puerta de su casa.   
―Feliz navidad ―se metió a su carro y espero a que ella entrara a su casa, quería asegurarse de que había llegado sana y salva, sino Ozpin lo mataría, no quería más problemas. Permaneció un rato más allí, eran ya las 5 de la mañana cuando decidió irse a su casa.

Summer ya se encontraba despierta así que no le sirvió de nada hacer una entrada silenciosa.

―¿Qué son estás horas de llegar?  
―Perdón, fui a casa de Ozpin.  
―¿Y no me invitaste?  
―No creí que tardaría, perdón.  
―¿En serio? ¡Eres increíble! Todavía hablas como si nada.  
―¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿eh? Si no me disculpo lo harás de tos porque no me disculpé.   
―¿Estás tratando de echarme la culpa o algo?  
―Mira, cuando estuviste en coma por 6 años, ellos eran la única familia que tenía en estas fechas, perdón sólo fue la maldita costumbre.  
―Hablas como si yo hubiese querido estar medio muerta por 6 años, ¡eres un imbécil!  
―Ah ya, lo que digas ―se colmó y se fue a su cama a dormir en lo que a ella se le pasaba el coraje.

Summer se quedó en la sala en completo silencio y vio que Qrow había dejado olvidado un regalo en el sillón, era una bola de regalo, lo abrió y se encontró con un hermoso collar de perlas, era demasiado caro, él jamás le había comprado algo así, se lo probó y sentía que no le combinaba, había algo en ese regalo que le hizo pensar que no era para ella.

Esperó unas horas hasta que Qrow finalmente se despertó, a ella ya se le había pasado un poco el enojo.  
―Gracias por el regalo, pero ni creas que comprarás mi perdón con objetos caros.

Él se preguntó de que diablos hablaba, no le había comprado nada, de hecho, se le había olvidado por completo su regalo, todo por estar buscando el regalo de Winter... ¡El regalo de Winter! Se asustó al recordarlo, ahora se había quedado sin su regalo caro.

―Ah sí, pero si no lo quieres...  
―Claro que lo quiero, es precioso, pero deberás esforzarte más.  
―De acuerdo, mira qué te parece si en año nuevo sólo somos tú y yo.  
―¿En serio?  
―¿Por qué no? Rentamos una cabaña y nos alejamos de la civilización, justo como te gusta.  
―¿Hablas en serio? Pensé que odiabas esa idea.  
―Todo sea por tu perdón, amor.  
Summer se lanzó sobre sus brazos e hicieron el amor, al menos sabía que podría cumplir esa promesa. Odiaba la idea, pero más odiaba el hecho de tener que soportar los mensajes de Winter durante el fin de año.

* * *

Cuando tuvo tiempo libre fue a casa de Winter y la llevó de paseo en su carro a un acantilado, ella lo estaba esperando molesta por todas las cosas que acordaron y no cumplió, no eran específicamente promesas o juramentos, pero fue su cumpleaños, además tenía la certeza de que ni siquiera se acordaba de que lo fue.  
―Toma tu regalo, feliz cumpleaños.  
―Eso fue ayer.  
―Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

Winter tomó la caja entre sus manos y la abrió, estaba ansiosa de saber que era, debía ser hermoso como para no envolver por lo menos la caja. Cuando lo abrió, su cara emocionada se volvió de extrañeza.

―Jaja, buen chiste, ¿dónde está el de verdad?  
―Es el de verdad.  
―Qrow, no soy materialista, pero esto es una tarjeta chafa de navidad, ni siquiera dice feliz cumpleaños.   
―¿Y? No lo desprecies señorita rica.  
―No es eso.  
―¿Ahora me echarás en cara tu regalo? Un reloj de mil dólares.   
―No, claro que no.  
―¿Entonces? Tú ya tienes todo lo que alguien de tu edad puede desear, eres casi dueña de medio mundo ¿no es así?  
―Detente, por favor...  
―Cómprate tú sola tu regalo.   
―Qrow...  
―Niña mimada.  
―¡Qrow! Está bien, olvida el regalo ―Qrow lo logró de nuevo, hacerla sentir culpable, cambiar completamente la jugada para que ella se disculpara de los errores que había cometido él ―. ¿Sabes qué quiero?  
―¿Qué? —dijo Qrow molesto.  
―Que pasemos el año nuevo juntos, todo el día, ¿sí?  
―De acuerdo, parece razonable ―dijo, aunque sabía que no lo cumpliría en absoluto, pensó que las mujeres tenían una fascinación extraña por pasar días "importantes" solamente con una persona. Summer también quería lo mismo.  
―¿En serio? ¡Genial! Mi familia se va todos los años a Alemania a pasar el año todos juntos en familia, se van con unos dos días de anticipación, pero diré algo para que nos quedemos solos, a menos que...  
―No, Alemania es muy fría para mí.  
―Bueno, pero el siguiente año deberás conocer a mi familia ¿sí?   
―Sí, sí.  
―Les diré a todos los trabajadores que están en la casa, que se tomen el día 31 de diciembre libre para que podamos tener la casa para nosotros dos.  
―Suena bien ―dijo Qrow mientras se acababa su cerveza y la vio sonreír, de esa manera tan especial que le daban ganas de regresar su bebida por donde entro.   
―Me pondré la ropa más bonita, iremos a comprar unos días antes ¿te parece?  
―¿Por qué no te la compro yo?  
―Porque elegirás cosas pervertidas, te conozco ―se sonrojó levemente ―además, debe ser una sorpresa.   
―Bueno.  
―¿Qué me ibas a decir ayer? ―dijo con sus ojos iluminados de esperanza, del anhelo de que le dijera de frente que la amaba.  
―Ah, qué dejes de sonreír así.   
―¿Eh? ¿así como?   
―De esa manera que siempre haces.  
―No entiendo.  
―Luego te diré como.  
―¿Por qué? ¿no te gusta? No sé si podré evitarlo, tú me haces muy feliz ―sonrió al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se volvía a pintar de color carmín.   
―¡Allí está! ¡justo esa!  
―Ah, ¿qué tiene? ¿me veo fea o algo? ―la chica se entristeció un poco, era su sonrisa natural después de todo, además le gustaba esa, sentía que era la más sincera.  
―Un poco.  
―Oh ―bajó la mirada nuevamente y trató de tranquilizar su voz que empezaba a quebrarse ―de acuerdo, veré como la cambio.   
―Gracias cariño ―él bebió otra cerveza y se le escapó la última palabra, cosa que inspiró a su novia a expresarle su amor.  
―Yo también te amo ―la pena subió hasta sus orejas, dejándola completamente colorada, se había inundado todo su ser de felicidad al escuchar su apodo cariñoso, él siempre solía decirle  _"Ice Queen"_  y una única vez "ángel", pero jamás cariño, aunque su felicidad era una farsa ya que sólo se le escapó porque pensó que hablaba con Summer, pero esto último ella no lo sabía ―. Pe-perdón, se me escapó, bueno, quería también responderte, ya sabes, tú lo dijiste primero.  
―Ah, sí.  
―Pudiste decírmelo a la cara y no por alguien más.

El mayor se inclinó y la calló con un beso, ella no estaba del todo convencida, pero se dejó llevar, sabía que trataba de hacerla olvidar ese momento, pero lo aceptó sin más, creyó también que seguro buscaba el momento más romántico para decírselo. Después de fajar en su carro ella fue la primera en hablar.

―Prométeme que estaremos juntos los dos, te esperaré a las 10 afuera de la casa, ¿de acuerdo? Planearé algo especial.   
―Te lo prometo y te lo juro.  
―¿Por el meñique?   
―¿Por el qué?  
―¡Lo pasaban en las caricaturas! ―acercó su meñique a la mano de su novio ―hazlo tú también.   
―Vale, vale.  
―El que no lo cumpla ammm... ¿cómo era?  
―No sé tú.  
―Bueno, como sea, sólo júralo.   
―Lo juro ―dijo mientras entrelazaban sus meñiques ―. Sino que se muera lo que más amo en este mundo.   
―¡Oye! No me mates.  
―¿Quién dijo que se trataba de ti?  
―¡Qué cruel! ―ella hizo un puchero y él se carcajeó, la volvió a besar.


	13. No durará para siempre

Qrow preparaba la cena para Summer, ella se encontraba descansando en la sala y desde allí le gritó.   
—¡Qrow! ¡ven un segundo!   
—Voy, espera —alejó la comida del fuego y acudió a su llamado.   
—Qrow...   
—Sí, dime cariño.   
—¿Me engañas con alguien más?   
—¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? —trató de moderar su voz y no ponerse nervioso, ella lo conocía muy bien cualquier error podría ser el fin.   
—No, por nada, es sólo que... Bueno, sólo quería decirte que si continuaste con tu vida en estos años que no estuve, yo te perdono porque sigues aquí, nadie puede culparte por eso.   
—Te pusiste sentimental —la abrazó.

* * *

En el fin de año Winter preparó todo para su día especial, le mandó un correo electrónico ya que Qrow le había dicho que todavía no compraba un celular nuevo y no tenía otra manera de comunicarse. La albina envolvió el celular que acababa de comprarle a Qrow, esperaba que le gustara, se arregló y se maquilló, cosa que jamás hacía, pero este era un día especial, fue a dejar a su familia al aeropuerto y les dio el día libre a todos los trabajadores. Se quedó completamente sola en esa casa, una extraña tristeza se apoderó de ella por un instante, pero al recordar que Qrow estaría con ella en una hora se volvió a animar.

* * *

Summer y Qrow metían las maletas a su carro, ambos tenían una lista de lo necesario, habían planeado grandes cosas para ese día.

―¿Es todo? ¿era la última?  
―Sí, ya vámonos.   
―¿Y para qué tantas maletas cariño? Sólo serán 3 días ―dijo mientras abría la puerta de su novia para que ella entrara.   
―Qrow...  
―Entiendo, entiendo ―cerró la puerta de Summer, revisó que la cajuela estuviera bien cerrada y entró al auto.

* * *

La Schnee contó cada segundo, esperó fuera de su casa mirando el reloj de su celular, él llegaba 10 minutos tarde ―típico ―pensó.

20 minutos tarde, esperaba que se encontrara bien. 30 minutos tarde, quizás se detuvo a comprar algo. 40 minutos, posiblemente el tráfico estaba pesado por ser fin de año o la fila del super. Una hora después se metió a su mansión a vigilar la cena. 2 horas tarde, asomaba su cabeza por la ventana, pero él no llegaba.

20 mil correos después y no llegaba, ni recibía respuesta alguna. La noche cayó y su profesor no aparecía, la oscuridad al igual que la tristeza imperó en su casa y en su corazón. La decepción se vio reflejada en ojos, al igual que todas sus ilusiones que caían a pedazos por sus mejillas de forma líquida y salada.

―¿Qué pasó Qrow? ―se preguntó en voz alta, tirada en algún sillón de su sala. Se cuestionó si realmente eran novios, si no era sólo un instrumento para satisfacerse. Había siempre cierto patrón en este tipo de hombres.

Ellos siempre te trataban hermoso, eras la mujer de sus sueños, te recogían a tu casa y después del sexo ya te trataban como una perra, al principio era "ven cariño", después un "ya vete" o "¿todavía sigues aquí?". Preguntarle directamente no serviría de nada, era obvio que le diría que no, así fuese verdad o no.

Aunque tenía sentido después de todo, nunca iba a sus citas, no cumplía sus promesas, ni sus juramentos, no le daba su número de teléfono, siempre tenía una excusa. Cada vez que se peleaban o empezaban a discutir, él le cambiaba de tema y ella fácilmente podía percatarse de ello, le seguía el juego, le hacía creer que se sentía culpable. No era tonta, sabía que quería manipularla, por suerte para ella, su autoestima se encontraba en un buen punto como para que eso le afectara y la hiciera verdaderamente sentir culpable.

―¿Y si ya se dio cuenta que soy una farsa?

Había leído que a los hombres les gustaba sentirse protectores, así que ella fingía no poder defenderse, haciéndole creer que lo necesitaba para bajar algo de algún estante alto o preguntándole sobre algún tema que sabía que le apasionaba a Qrow.

―Tengo  _daddy issues_. La falta de mi padre durante mi juventud me ha afectado y ahora quiero llenar ese hueco de mi vida con él. Pero no sé cuál es la carencia en mi vida, lo busco proteger, busco ser su salvadora desde que me confesó la muerte de su novia Summer, además actúo sumisa ante él porque mi papá fue siempre estricto.

Ella soportaba cada una de sus groserías por miedo a que la dejara, por miedo a volver a estar sola, sí, quizás su relación era una jodida mentira, pero los -pocos- momentos de felicidad eran genuinos. Era lo único de lo que estaba segura.

* * *

Summer y Qrow tuvieron sexo durante toda la estancia en su cabaña, aunque ambos lo disfrutaron, uno de ellos no podía quitar a cierta persona de su mente. Él pensaba que el sexo con Winter era mejor, ella dejaba que le hiciera lo que quisiera, con Summer era diferente, ya había como una rutina y con la más joven siempre innovaban. Ella siempre buscaba complacerlo al contrario que Summer.

Cuando finalizaron sus días en la cabaña y regresaban a la civilización, hacía mucho frío, así que Qrow puso un abrigo que tenía en el carro sobre los hombros de su mujer, la dejó en la casa y se fue a ver a Winter bajó la excusa de cualquier tontería.


	14. Doble compromiso

—Qrow, te dignaste a venir —dijo Winter fríamente. Mostrando una faceta de ella que jamás pensó mostrarle. Al final, esa era la verdadera ella. Cuando uno se cambia de escuela, de estado, de lo que sea, quiere comenzar de nuevo, de cero. Toma otra personalidad "más encantadora", o sólo encantadora. Como quiera que fuera, estaba harta de ser la chica linda y femenina. Había llegado a su límite.  
—Sí, creo que lo hice —respondió Qrow cínicamente.   
—Eres un pendejo, me dejaste esperando por horas, simplemente pudiste haberme avisado que no irías. Que no querías ir. Lo hubiera entendido y ahora a ti te toca entender que ya no quiero ser tu idiota.  
—De acuerdo.  
—No sé porqué no me sorprende que ni te interese arreglar las cosas, ni siquiera una maldita disculpa.  
—¿Porque no lo siento?   
—Lo sé.  
—Cómo sea, se acabó —dijo sería. Inexpresiva. Él sólo la miró —. Y abortaré, así que olvídate.  
—¿Qué? —su expresión cambio de cínica y tranquila a preocupada.  
—¿No te lo dije? Demonios —volteó la cara, arrepentida.  
—No, mierda —se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Un hijo es lo que siempre quiso, algo que Summer jamás podría haberle dado —. Lo siento tanto por todas las pendejadas que he hecho —. Winter se sobresaltó, ¿en serio ahora realmente lo sentía? ¿Sólo por un hijo? Pues era así. Qrow se encontraba casi llorando en sus brazos, casi rogando.

Una mujer enamorada podía llegar a ser tan tonta y más aún una con una padre ausente, buscando desesperadamente afecto de algún hombre mayor que llenara esos vacíos.

Winter terminó por abrazarlo, aceptando su calor —. Te odio —dijo entre lágrimas.  
—No te dejaré sola en esto —su voz era honesta, como pocas veces lo había sido. Esto la reconfortó más de lo que debería. En lugar de ver su patanería como lo que en realidad era, lo veía como parte de su encanto, porque a las mujeres que aman tanto como les sea posible, que aman tanto como para romperse, siempre se enamoran de un idiota.

El muro que había creado para alejarlo, al final no era tan fuerte como ella creyó. Los hombres siempre tenían esa capacidad, en destruirte y reconstruirte a su antojo, era doloroso y completamente tonto, pero qué se le podía hacer. Sonrió y se dejó llevar.

Hablaron de cosas banales y al mismo tiempo no, el como se llamaría su hija o hijo, reían, eran felices —. Hay que huir, el viernes, deja que prepare todo para irnos de aquí. Ya eres mayor de edad ¿no? Podemos hacer lo que queramos. No necesitas darle explicaciones a nadie.  
—¿Crees que es una buena idea?  
—Es la peor idea del mundo —dijo Qrow entre risas —, pero no me importa, quiero vivir una locura contigo.  
Winter rió y aceptó esa locura, no quería dar explicaciones del padre ni nada, su familia, bueno, específicamente su padre, era capaz de golpearla con tal de que abortara, no quería al hijo, no completamente, no estaba lista ni físicamente ni mental, pero Qrow la animó a seguir, era su responsabilidad después de todo. Responsabilidad de ambos.

Al final parecía que todo el dolor había sido recompensado, que todo había válido la pena. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría?

* * *

 

Qrow llegó a casa después de haber pasado toda la tarde con Winter, decido a dejar a Summer, a contarle parcialmente toda la verdad, o en caso de que hiciera las preguntas correctas; a decirle todo.  
—¡Qrow! —su novia gritó con entusiasmo desde la cocina.   
—Dime —respiró hondo, ¿cómo podía comenzar a decir la verdad? ¿El clásico "tenemos que hablar"? Sí, los clásicos eran los mejores.  
Pero no le duró suficiente el tiempo para armar el guion en su cabeza, Summer se le tiró en brazos, llorando, ¿lo había descubierto? No, no podía ser eso, sería un golpe y no un abrazo, ¿entonces qué podía ser? Se preguntaba.  
—¡Gracias! ¡Claro que acepto! —dio pequeños brincos de entusiasmo —¿qué sucede? —su mirada cambió a preocupación.   
—¿Ah? —preguntó confundido, no quería dar un paso en falso, lo mejor ante esos casos era hablar con monosílabos.   
En seguida le enseñó su anillo y fue una cachetada con guante blanco. Recordó entonces que el abrigo que le había prestado a Summer, allí estaba el anillo que le compró antes del accidente y ahora ella cría que le había pedido matrimonio. ¿Cuánta mala suerte podía tener un hombre? Pedirle matrimonio a dos mujeres diferentes en el mismo día, era su maldita mala racha.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente en la escuela todos felicitaban al profesor Branwen por el matrimonio, él respondía nervioso y forzadamente, ni siquiera disimulaba su preocupación.   
—¿Por qué no dije la verdad? —se recriminó mentalmente —ahora toda la facultad lo sabe, mierda... Winter.   
Winter llegó nerviosa a clases, era el gran día para ella, por dos razones, presentaba su tesis y volvería a ver a su futuro esposo. Se vestimenta y maquillaje la hacían ver como si la elegancia fuera un sinónimo de ella. Qrow la vio a lo lejos, trató de llegar con ella, de decirle la verdad, pero la vida tenía otros planes.   
Una corriente de personas se lo llevó lejos, Winter escuchó como lo felicitaban por su matrimonio, ¿es que ya todos lo sabían? ¿Qrow lo dijo? Luego le preguntaría, tenían una vida por delante.

* * *

 

Winter salió triunfante, orgullosa, la prensa llegó, era una chica prodigio a su corta edad, era la excepción de las excepciones. Se sentía en la cima. Pero las cosas buenas, las verdaderamente buenas, son tan pocas y extrañas que por ello duran breves segundos. La albina fue al baño a limpiar su maquillaje, lo odiaba, la hacía sentir tan falsa, como si fuese otra persona.

Escuchó a dos estudiantes entrar, se ignoraron entre sí, lo que no pudo ignorar fue su conversación —: ¿Ya escuchaste que el profesor Branwen se va a casar?  
—¿En serio? ¿Con quién? —esa pregunta la heló, no estaba lista para esto.  
—Pues con su novia que despertó del coma. ¡Él la esperó! —Winter relajó sus músculos, desconcertada, ¿no le había dicho que falleció?  
—¡Qué romántico! ¿Crees que conozcamos a la novia? El profesor jamás ha hablado de ella.    
—Mira, alguien logró dar con su instagram de ella, se llama Summer, de estas  _stories_ salió la noticia.    
Winter no estaba lista para velo, tenía suficiente, suficiente de todo, de Qrow, de los hombres, de este maldito país, tocó fondo. La vista se le nublaba, ahora parecía como si estuviera viendo la vida de alguien más.

La felicidad no es para todos.


	15. Sin finales felices

—Están llamando—dijo Raven que se encontraba en la sala, fue a visitarla enseguida cuando se enteró de la noticia de su compromiso. Ella ya sabía que le había comprado un anillo, no fue una sorpresa.  
—Contesto en un momento, se me quemará la cena —decía desde la cocina.   
—¿Segura?   
—Si es importante volverán a marcar —a Raven no le convenció mucho y contestó la llamada.   
—¿Bueno? —preguntó.  
—¿Es la casa de Qrow Branwen?   
—Sí —respondió desconcertada, la voz no se le hacía para nada familiar —, ¿quién lo busca?  
—Soy médico del hospital de Beacon, su novia Winter Schnee sufrió un accidente, ella no para de decir su nombre, infórmele que se encuentra hospitalizada.  
—Creo que se equivocó de persona —su mano temblaba, pero su voz no. Se lamentó por contestar la llamada, ¿debía decírselo a Summer? Era mejor no meterse y que Qrow mismo dijera la verdad. Al colgar, la susodicha preguntó quién era —. Nadie, ya dije.  
—De acuerdo... Ya está la cena.

Raven pasó a comer, aunque el nudo en su garganta no la dejó tragar. Su amiga lo nota y se preocupa, sin embargo sabe que cualquier cosa que siga será inútil. Se resignó y la cena que parecía eterna se acaba. Sólo reza a cualquier deidad porque esa chica se recupere, conoce a su hermano tan bien que sabe que ella también es otra víctima.

* * *

 

Qrow llegó corriendo al hospital, la ambulancia cerca de la facultad lo alertaron, pudo incluso haberse subido y acompañarla, pero incluso en el peor momento su egoísmo era más grande que su preocupación por Winter, sólo por un accidente no echaría por la borda su reputación como profesor, si podía mantener esto en secreto: lo haría.

Respiró agitado. Preguntó por ella y lo guiaron a su habitación pero la conversación que se llevaba acabó allí lo detuvo.   
—¡¿Embarazada?! —gritó el padre de Winter.  
—Sí, lo estuvo —dijo la enfermera. Las rodillas de Qrow temblaban, se sentían débiles como de gelatina. Se llevó una mano a la boca y se pegó más al borde de la puerta.  
—Ese imbécil —dijo Ironwood tratando de controlar su furia aunque inútil. Acarició la cabeza de la albina y suspiró.  
—Esto no lo puede saber nadie, ¿de acuerdo? —extendió un cheque a la enfermera y ella aceptó —. Tenemos que llevarla de vuelta a Alemania, allá la atenderán mejor.

Winter seguía inconsciente, sólo respirando. Qrow dio unos pasos atrás y luego salió corriendo, no quería dar la cara aunque tendría que hacerlo con alguien más.

Cuando llegó a casa encontró su maleta lista, todas sus cosas perfectamente acomodadas en cajas de cartón. Suspiró, ¿se había enterado, verdad? ¿Ahora qué podría decir? Había perdido todo y con justa razón.   
—Summer —entró a la casa y llamó a su ex-futura esposa.  
—Qrow —respondió secamente, sus ojos estaban hinchados.  
—¿Lo... lamento? —era casi una burla y lo sabía, realmente no había mucho que decir. Sólo mentir, pero ya estaba resignado de todo.   
—¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo? —salía veneno de sus palabras, la había embarrado.   
—Lo siento —tomó sus maletas y cajas, fue metiéndolas una a una en su coche. No respondería nada. Al final de todo, ya no la amaba desde hace unos meses. Aunque pensándolo mejor, ¿alguna vez amó a alguien? ¿Ser egoísta es amarse a sí mismo?

Condujo hasta casa de Ozpin, él le dio posada, no quería juzgarlo y mucho menos meterse, cualquier "te lo dije" no serviría de nada. Lo hecho estaba hecho. Se sentía mal por todas las personas involucradas, pero al final ¿quién era él para decir algo? También había cometido errores, todos lo hacen, de eso se trata ser "humano" ¿no? "Las cosas pasan por algo" es lo que siempre dicen, no sabemos si es así, sólo sabemos que nos reconforman -de alguna manera- esas palabras. Esa frase trillada y cliché. 

Lo mantuvo al tanto de todo lo que Ironwood le contó a Glynda y ella a él. Cuando Winter despertó se la llevaron a Alemania, ella sólo aceptó. Evidentemente hubieron regaños y gritos, la prensa no se enteró del embarazo y la pérdida, pero la familia sí y optaron por recluir a Winter en una cabaña. 

Qrow se sintió mal, ¿ahora Winter era una prisionera? ¿Por qué ella fue la única que resultó enteramente perjudicada? A él ni lo despidieron, su nombre nunca sonó en ningún lado, el único "chisme" fue que su boda se canceló y eso fue todo. La vida no era justa.

El mundo había girado y lo dejó en el mismo sitio, pero a la chica que amó alguna vez, a ella no. El castigo del profesor sería haberle arruinado la vida a su alumna y vaya manera de arruinarlo todo. La culpa era su cruz y ya, ¿esa era la lección de su vida? Pues sí. 

Por otro lado, de Summer jamás se enteró y tampoco quería indagarlo, lo último que supo fue que le iba bien, aunque de eso ya hacían varios meses. Anteriormente se preguntaba porqué su vida era un desastre, ahora sabía que él era la causa. 


	16. Epílogo: Inocencia perdida

Ironwood y Winter acababan de despedirse de los amigos del mayor, ella conocía los sentimientos que habían entre ellos tres, un triángulo amoroso que resultó complicado y difícil de definir.   
—Cuando quiera puede volver, señor.  
—Lo haremos en Navidad, no te preocupes por ello.

La menor asintió con la cabeza y dejó morir la conversación, él no era del tipo de persona que se desahogaba, menos aún en un lugar público. Ella tampoco era del tipo que preguntaba. 

Los meses siguientes pasaron fríos y lentos.

* * *

 

Después de la graduación de Winter y lo ocurrido con Qrow, se regresaron a Alemania, a una cabañita, la mayor de sus tres hermanos y el amigo de confianza de esa familia empezaron a vivir juntos allí debido al escándalo que se había producido entre los allegados de ese círculo social, todo por el bebé que perdió la albina. Nadie sabía quién era el padre de la difunta criatura y era mejor que se quedará así.

—¿Cuándo podremos volver a la  _sociedad_ , señor? —preguntó la menor, ya con 19 años recién cumplidos.   
—No lo sé.  
—De acuerdo.  
—Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto tengo algo para ti —se inclinó a un lado y buscó debajo de la mesa en donde comían pastel y al regresar a su postura inicial dejó caer suavemente una caja envuelta en papel de colores —, no es el gran regalo, tu padre... está molesto y quiere cortarnos los fondos.   
—Lo comprendo, ¿puedo abrirlo ya?  
—Adelante.

La cara de felicidad de Winter lo llenó a él también de alegría, sabía las penurias que acaban de pasar hace menos de un año, en febrero de ese mismo año para ser un poco más exactos. Lo de Qrow había destrozado a Winter y lo sabía, cuando pasaba al baño por las noches, podía escuchar sus sollozos ahogados y preguntas que hacía al aire del porqué le había hecho eso. Ciertamente lo destrozaba más de lo que debería, pero más él hecho de que a la mañana siguiente ella sonriera, ignorando que él sabía todo.

La culpa lo lastimaba, ella no sabía que él se enteró mucho antes y quizás pudo haber evitado un poco de tanto dolor, no, _"quizás"_  no, lo iba a hacer, iba a ser evitado tanto sufrimiento y el escándalo de igual manera. Pero el "hubiera" no existe, lo hecho estaba hecho, sólo podía buscar su perdón personal. Ahora, vivir en esa apestosa cabaña y morir de frío era su castigo, ¿y Winter su cruz? Quién sabe.

—Espero poder regalarle algo para su cumplen también, señor. Por cierto —hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas, evitando parecer entrometida —, usted dijo que iría a ver a sus amigos durante estás fechas, debería ir en Año Nuevo, yo puedo quedarme aquí, nada malo pasará —finalizó con una sincera e inocente sonrisa.  
—No, mira Winter, seré directo, tú sabes los sentimientos que tenía para con Glynda y que eran recíprocos —hizo una pausa, tomó aire y continuó —, pero ahora, creo que es tiempo de que sea feliz con el único hombre que verdaderamente puede hacerla feliz.  
—¿Por qué usted no es ese hombre? Me parece una gran persona, es amable y me cuida.   
—Winter no sigas, por favor.

Ella agachó la mirada, levantó los platos y vasos, los lavó y subió a su cuarto. James se quedó allí, meditando todo lo que ocurrió durante esos últimos años, ya tenía casi 50 años y se sentía solo, completamente solo y abandonado. Tenía a Winter que era casi una hija para él, lo cuál era una de las razones por las que seguía allí con ella, porque jamás pudo tener una hija propia y para ella, él era como un padre, incluso un héroe.

Estaba tan equivocada esa pobre chica, él sólo era un hombre, uno que se esforzaba por respetar la imagen que ella tenía de él. Por no caer ante nada, pero las tentaciones estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, esperándolos, impacientes por que cometiera un error, uno que estaba tan próximo a aparecer. ¿Sería hoy? ¿Mañana? No lo sabía.

Subió al cuarto de su "hija" y tocó la puerta dos veces, a la tercera ella respondió.  
—Voy —pasaron unos segundos y abrió la puerta —disculpe, estaba probándome el vestido —bajó la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.   
Y antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle como se veía, él respondió —. Te ves preciosa.

Lo era, siempre lo fue, era tan joven y hermosa, el vestido era rojo, resaltaba su pálida piel, su figura de mujer y en ese momento se preguntó en qué momento dejó de verla como una niña. Pensó que no debió subir, no debió comprar ese vestido de tirantes, podían ver que el color de su sostén era rojo también y por su mente cruzó la pregunta de si su ropa interior también combinaba, se maldijo. Sé odió. Se sentía como un pervertido, pero sólo era un hombre, uno que no ha tenido sexo en años ni se había masturbado por miedo a que ella lo atrapara en pleno acto.

—¿Se siente bien señor? Pase y siéntese si gusta, iré por un vaso de agua —dijo y salió de la habitación provocando en él los deseos de salir corriendo, de huir de sus más bajos deseos, pero no lo hizo. Se sentó en la cama de Winter, miró su habitación, era la primera vez que lo hacía tan detenidamente.  
Suspiró —. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Cálmate James, mejor busca una excusas y vete —pensó.  
Cuando ella llegó le acercó su vaso con agua, sin palabra alguna, solamente con una sonrisa inocente y pura, partiendo en dos su alma.   
—Gracias por el vestido señor, quizás no pueda usarlo en un tiempo en el exterior, pero al menos usted me vio —ella tomó asiento a su lado, provocándolo más.  
—Winter, creo que... no te lo dije antes y planeaba esperar un mejor momento para decírtelo, pero nos tenemos que mudar cuanto antes. Tú padre hizo algunas cosas sucias y ahora lo persigue la policía.   
—Pero nadie sabe que vivimos aquí, ¿no?  
—Sólo haz tus maletas cuanto antes.  
—De acuerdo, señor —asintió con la cabeza y alzó la mirada repentinamente al sentir el tacto de su mano sobre su hombro desnudo, era la primera vez que él hacía algo como eso, antes la abrazaba fraternalmente, pero ahora era diferente, se sentían diferente.   
—Yo, iré también a... hacer mi maleta —su voz sonaba extraña, incluso para él. Algo nerviosa y pausada.

Ella sólo lo miró en silencio, amable y comprensiva ante una mentira obvia, nadie -a excepción de su familia- sabía que ella se encontraba allí, el señor Schnee todavía les daba fondos suficientes para vivir con comodidades, él confiaba en Ironwood, pero sólo era un hombre, uno que le estaba robando a su hija y que, ahora lo haría literalmente.

Se sentía sucio, se parecía más a Qrow de lo que creía y podía aceptar, se preguntó entonces, si esa sensación era la que lo impulsó a mentir tanto. Esa inocencia e incredulidad de la menor, confiando ciegamente en los hombres. De repente, se sintió como un salvador y pensó que aquello justificaría sus acciones; enseñarle a Winter la realidad, en que no debe confiar ciegamente en nadie de nuevo, principalmente en los hombres. No en un mundo tan sexualizado, donde ven a una chica hermosa y quieren llevársela a la cama. En algún punto otro llegaría, le mentiría, se aprovecharía de ella, se acostaría con su "hija" y... Y quizás no había mejor persona para ello que él mismo.

Deslizó sus dedos por su hombro, el tacto electrificó a Winter, tan familiarmente como cuando lo hizo la primera -y última- vez con su profesor. Inhaló y exhaló rápidamente, nerviosa, siempre lo había visto como un padre, como un modelo a seguir, siempre buscando impresionarlo, hacer que se sintiera orgulloso de ella. Ahora, verlo como lo que era; un hombre. La había tomado por sorpresa. Él no era un héroe, sólo otro ser humano.

El ambiente se vio interrumpido cuando el teléfono celular de Winter sonó, era Weiss deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y diciéndole que la extrañaba en un cálido mensaje de texto, la receptora del mensaje aprovechó esa excusa para alejarse del mayor y tomar el celular que yacía a un metro de ella. Ironwood por su parte, recobró el sentido y se fue a hacer su maleta.

* * *

 

De nuevo en el aeropuerto, de nuevo otra despedida del lugar que la vio nacer. Hacía una nueva vida menos pura y más real, aunque claro que esto último no lo sabía ella. Ironwood se justificaba, creyendo que si alguien debía arrebatarle su pureza, debía ser él ya que era el único en quién confiaba.

—¿Por qué las personas con dinero siempre buscan tener más dinero? —esa pregunta sacó a James de sus pensamientos.  
—No lo sé, pero tranquila, pronto llegaremos a casa.

Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante y se quedó dormida el resto del viaje. Cuando despertó ya habían llegado a su destino, otro país nuevo que explorar, el nombre les importaba poco. Lograron instalarse e Ironwood hizo pasar a Winter como su hija, porque no era muy bien visto ver a un hombre con una mujer viviendo juntos.

* * *

 

Al cabo de unos meses consiguieron una casa propia, el autocontrol era mejor, había tantas mujeres por allí y no sólo nieve o árboles. Todo parecía estar en orden, hasta que ella empezó a trabajar con un grupo de investigadores y sintió celos, sintió que lo alejaban de  _su hija_.

Un día Ironwood tuvo la brillante idea de tomar y emborracharse creyendo que Winter tardaría en llegar, pero extrañamente llegó a casa temprano y lo encontró tumbado en el sofá, medio dormido y con la televisión prendida. Se acercó a apagarla y una mano la tomó de la muñeca, asustándola.

—¿Está bien, señor? No debería tomar, pensé que sólo lo hacía cuando la situación así lo requería.  
—Lo requiere.  
—¿Qué ocurrió?  
—Glynda se casa.  
—Oh.  
—Con Ozpin, estoy feliz por ambos, pero...  
—¿No fue invitado a la fiesta?  
—Lo fui.  
—¿Todavía la ama?  
—Ya no.  
—¿Entonces?  
—¿Irías a la fiesta conmigo? Quiero decir, si me decido a ir.   
—Supongo que sí, sólo pediría permiso.  
—Winter...  
—¿Sí?   
—¿Todavía amas a Qrow?   
—No —mintió.  
—Lo más seguro es que esté allí.  
—Oh, vale —sé inclinó para recoger las latas y provocó en Ironwood ciertos deseos.

Winter quedó parada frente a él en algún momento, sus manos en la cintura de la chica de 20 años. Ella abrió la boca, pero con la misma la cerró, no sabía que decir, después de dos años viviendo juntos todavía no podía verlo como veía a Qrow, ella jamas sintió incomodidad cerca de él, al contrario, se sentía segura... Hasta hoy.

Él había sido su amor platónico durante años, pero jamás en la vida lo vio de una manera sexual, ni ella entendía el porqué. Pensó que se debía a que -al menos ahora que era una mujer- su corazón cerró las puertas para todos, estaba demasiado ocupada amando a Qrow como para enamorarse de alguien más.

La tentación y el deseo se apoderaban de su cuerpo, dejando a su raciocinio en segundo plano, la jaló hacía él, sus pechos quedaron frente a él. Eran grandes, no voluptuosos, pero sí un poco más grandes que el promedio, se preguntó su copa y si podrían crecer más, si serían como los de Glynda.

—Eres  _mi niña_ , ¿verdad? —preguntó Ironwood con un tono de voz propio de un borracho.  
—Sí, usted es como un padre para mí, ha estado conmigo siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, y...  
—Quizás —la interrumpió —, ya necesito un pago por todo eso.   
—¿Un pago? —preguntó sin entender la insinuación.  
—Sí, recoge el control de la televisión, por favor.   
—Ah, era eso —pensó al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba para buscarlo.

El ambiente era oscuro, apenas eran las 6 de la tarde, pero las cortinas estaban cerradas, la única luz provenía de la televisión.

—Está debajo del sofá —indicó.  
—Vale, alce los pies, quizás deba encender la luz —Winter esperó una respuesta, pero al no escucharla alzó la cabeza, encontrándose a sí misma en una posición comprometedora.  
Ironwood tragó saliva, el alcohol en su cuerpo le dio el valor para hacer lo que haría. La tentación fue absoluta, su cuerpo se movió por sí sólo, después de un parpadeo de la menor, se encontró con el miembro de James frente a ella. Sabía lo que seguía.

Él la tomó del cabello, firmemente y un poco fuerte también, aunque no lo suficiente para lastimarla, jaló su cabellera plateada hacía abajo, haciendo que su boca subiera a una posición cómoda para un trabajo oral.

—¿Eres mi niña? —dijo con cierto tono de voz que erizó la piel de Winter.  
—S-sí señor —alzó la mirada y no lo reconoció por un segundo, ante esa oscuridad apenas iluminada por la tenue luz de la televisión.  
—Dilo —dijo él casi ordenando.  
— _Soy tu_   _niña_  —ella no usó ningún tono de voz en especial, pero esa frase fue suficiente para que el autocontrol saliera de la mente de Ironwood.

En un momento a otro, la habitación se encontraba con la temperatura alta, al igual que la pareja. Él, sentado en el sofá, respirando agitadamente, casi gimiendo, sudoroso, caliente, deseoso de más, esto le había hecho falta a su vida por tantos años y por fin se cumplía. Tomándola del cabello cada vez más fuerte, ahogándola por ratos con todo lo que tenía acumulado.

Ella de rodillas, ante un señor que podría ser su padre, ahogándola con su masculinidad, provocando que salieran ligeras lágrimas de sus ojos azules al sentir como tapaba por completo su pequeña garganta. Subía y bajaba la cabeza al ritmo que él quería, la controlaba tirándola de su cabello, de una manera salvaje.

Toda su sangre bombeando  _allí_ , lavantándolo, poniéndolo grueso y acumulando cierto líquido blanquecino esperando a salir en cualquier momento. Así estuvo durante unos minutos, pero cuando James le ordenó que lamiera la punta y bajara lentamente no pudo con tanto, tomó rápidamente su cabeza y la metió completamente dentro de su boca, hasta su límite y disparó.

Su garganta se llenó de su esencia, él habló de nuevo para indicarle lo que ella tenía que hacer, Winter se preguntó entonces, porque a los hombres les daba tanto morbo que se tragaran su semen. Lo hizo y alejó su boca dejando un hilo de saliva en el camino. Él tomó su orgullo y lo pasó por su cara de la Schnee, limpiándose él y ensuciándola a ella con lo que quedaba de su "amor paternal".

Ella empezó a rezar desde ese día, una vez al mes, dos veces, tres, siete, dos semanas al mes, tres, todos los días. Entonces rezar dejó de ser suficiente y se volvió sólo un complemento. Rezaba por Qrow, por venganza, porque sabía que odiaba a Ironwood, porque esperaba que llegara el chisme a sus odios.

Ella nunca decía nada, nunca se negaba, no sabía porque, lo único que sabía era que no lo gozaba, no perdía la conciencia cuando la embestía como un animal. Al comienzo era lindo, incluso -si lo encontraba de buenas- habían juegos previos que si bien no disfrutaba, por lo menos hacían todo más llevadero, más "aceptable".

Los años pasaron iguales, él ya era viejo así que ahora ella lo buscaba, iba a su cuarto, lo calentaba, se sentaban en sus piernas, ya no se trataba de Qrow -no por completo-, ella sentía que merecía ser tratada así, que estaba bien ser castigada, sentir dolor de vez en cuando para comprobar que seguía viva, que no era una pesadilla, que esa era la realidad.

Con cada año se sentía menos humana, menos ella, no se reconocía, si bien no era una prostituta, se sentía tan sucia como una. Acostarse con el hombre sin obtener ningún beneficio la repugnaba, cuando finalmente fue libre gracias a la llegada de la muerte del viejo, considero ir a una iglesia de verdad, pero le tenía rencor a que Dios veía y no hacía nada, quizás porque ella jamás fue devota a ninguna religión.   
—¿Dios era vengativo? —se cuestionó mientras dejaba flores en la tumba de su "padre" —gracias por mostrarme la realidad, en no confiar en nadie. Lo necesitaba, quizás la lección llegó tarde, pero hay algo que todavía puedo hacer.

Cuando fue a casa, fue al cajón secreto donde guardaba su revólver, la tomó entre sus manos, comprobó que estaba cargada y se sentó en su cuarto. Respiró hondo. Estaba nerviosa. Extrañaba ser utilizada, ahora debía seguirlo. Metió el arma en su boca y todo se volvió negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizás haga un epílogo para Qrow (esa era la idea original), pero no lo esperen mucho.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, es un trabajo que ya tengo casi terminado en Wattpad, si es de tu interés puedes verlo allí.


End file.
